Steamin' Up the Place
by TheMizMagnet
Summary: A series of... steamy one-shots with the stories written by request. Anything is possible, request inside! SLASH; MattEvan up!
1. Mizenaton

**Title:** Steamin' Up the Place  
**Rating:** M – Mature  
**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Drama  
**Pairings:** Multiple  
**Warnings:** Anything is possible, but mainly slash and sex  
**Summary:** A series of... steamy one-shots with the stories written by request. ****

AN: So... Here is the first chapter of my series of one-shots for your entertainment. This first one is RandyJohnMiz and is the result of the weirdest thought I had right before I went to sleep... I don't have a clue how this came to be, but I kind of liked the unique-ness, so I'm doing it.

If you wanna see me write a specific pairing for you, feel free to leave it for me in a review. I'm pretty laid back about what kind of pairings I'll write, but I do reserve the right to not write one. So, I'm asking that you leave three pairings tops to your review. I'll reply to your review and let you know if I think it's possible. I'll also be keeping track of what order everything is in. These will be written on a first come, first serve basis. Also, they probably won't relate to each other in anyway… If they do, I will let you know before the chapter, in the AN. Thanks.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Mizenaton – Steamin' Up The Place_

It was after RAW one night, and Randy decided that he'd be nice and take John out for drinks. Sure, in the ring they despised one another, but in real life, they were great friends. Not only that, but they were dating. Three months, the week after next. Randy waited patiently for John to get dressed, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a plain black shirt, a jacket over that. His bag was slung over one shoulder, holding his ring gear, and the title.

A minute later, John came out, grinning at Randy. He wore the same jean shorts and Attitude Adjustment shirt he had worn in the ring, complete with the hat. Randy rolled his eyes before leading the smaller man to the car, throwing their bags in the back before he started to drive.

"Where are we going, Randy?" John asked, mere curiosity making him ask. Randy grinned, taking John's hand in his own.

"Heading to meet some of the others," he replied, looking over at his boyfriend as he drove. "Figured I'd actually take you out for drinks, and I didn't think you'd mind too greatly if the others were there too," he explained. John nodded.

"Works for me," he replied, turning the radio on and turning it to the local rock station. Randy shook his head, grinning, as he pulled onto the interstate and began the drive.

**MMJCROMMJCROMMJCRO**

Mike was bored. Sure, hanging around with Kofi and Montel – Alvin – wasn't all that bad, but they were talking to Shad and JTG right now about something to do with… he swore he heard diamonds. Whatever. With John too absorbed in Punk to be entertaining, and Jeff and Hunter and Shawn all involved in one another, Mike wasn't sure what the hell he was _supposed _to do. He almost started another Twitter war with Chris when he saw the doors open and John Cena and Randy Orton came in. That smirk crossed his face and he raised a hand, waving them over. John grinned, grabbing Randy's arm and pointing. Randy nodded, and Mike moved over to an empty table.

"Hey, Mike!" John said, grinning. "That match was really good." Mike rolled his eyes, waving the waitress over for a round.

"Please. It sucked. Eugene didn't even really want to be there anyway. It was more a time filler than anything else," Mike replied, grinning as the waitress put the shots down.

"Yeah. You and Eugene both sucked," Randy replied, smirking as he turned his gaze to the waitress. "These next few rounds are on me." She nodded, and Mike saluted Randy with the glass, rolling his eyes as he downed the shot. John followed suit, wincing as the liquid burned down his throat.

"It's been entirely too long since I've done shots," he said. Mike laughed and Randy downed the liquid as though it was nothing.

"So, you finally got your US Title push, huh?" Randy asked. Mike shrugged, finishing the second shot within seconds.

"Yeah, and about time too. After all the bullshit I had to put up with, tapping out to John here," Mike nodded to John, who had the decency to at least pretend to be embarrassed, "Vince gave it to me. Sure, people hate me, but there are still Mizfits out there." Randy rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair.

"Really? Mizfits?"

"Yeah. It's fitting, don't you think?"

The laughter and drinks continued on for a few more hours, with Mike and Randy going back and forth bickering, and John throwing in an opinion or playing referee every few minutes, but mostly laughing at them.

However, the course of events may have been too much for John, because he knocked over the shot that Randy had been going for, successfully spilling it all over his boyfriend's blue jeans. Randy jumped slightly, but John moved rather fast for someone who had been given a few shots too many.

"Shit! I'm sorry, Randy, really!" He grabbed a napkin and began to dab at Randy's crotch, causing the younger man to twitch slightly. Mike watched, grinning at Randy's obvious discomfort. However, one should never mess with the Legend Killer and expect to get away unscathed.

"John…? Do you remember a conversation we had a few nights ago?" Randy asked. John looked up, forgetting about the spilled liquid on Randy's lap. Mike snorted.

"I don't even think he remembers his own name right now," the self-proclaimed Chick Magnet stated. John frowned at him, even going so far as to stick his tongue out at the other man, before he beamed at Randy.

"About the threesome? Yeupperdoodle," John replied. Mike stared at John in confusion, but Randy smirked.

"Think we should let Mike here in on the action?"

With that one, simple sentence, Mike felt the designer jeans he wore tighten slightly, and he swallowed down another shot to try to remove that feeling of discomfort at the sudden, unpredictable turn the conversation had taken. However, it wasn't to be. John moved over, scooting in close to Mike, leaning in.

"Would you want that, Mike…?" John asked, his eyelashes seeming to come up from the blink a little slower as he asked Mike. Mike watched John, watching that tempting tongue come out and lick at his lower lip, almost shyly.

Mike groaned and nodded, leaning in and crushing his lips to John's. John moaned softly, opening his mouth to Mike, allowing the other man's tongue to come in and assault John's. John's arms made their way around Mike's neck as he tilted his head, changing the angle of the kiss. Mike's lungs burned for breath, but he would have gladly died kissing John. Truth be told, he had a crush on John, and had been harboring feelings for the man holding him now for… He couldn't even remember how long.

John seemed to be the one with the common sense, even if he was drunk. He pulled back, breathing heavily, eyes hooded as he watched Mike. Randy smirked and stood, putting money on the table before he tapped John's shoulder. John untangled himself from Mike, standing. Mike looked at Randy, eyes narrowed slightly.

"If you wanna come, get your ass up," Randy stated. He was aware that Mike didn't trust him, but that was to be understood. Not many people did. Hell, Ted and Cody barely did. John was really the only person who completely trusted him, but John was special.

Randy led them outside, where he walked down the street a little, turning a corner and coming up to a hotel. He asked for a room, paying the startled clerk, who was trying to continue to work while watching John place teasing kisses on Mike's face and neck. Randy smirked, taking the key and leading both of them to the elevator.

Once in, Mike attacked, pinning John to the wall, holding John's arms over his head. He crashed his lips to John's again, his kiss harsh and almost punishing, but John moaned nonetheless. He didn't let many people know it, but he was a bit turned on by rough sex… Hell, being with Randy, you had to be. He panted heavily when Mike pulled away, his lips attaching to John's neck and biting fiercely. John cried out softly, arching to rub his groin against Mike's, causing the Ohio native to hiss softly.

The doors opened with a _ding_ and Randy led the two of them to the room. Mike and John crashed in, both still absorbed with each other, while Randy walked in calmly, closing the door behind him. He put the card on the dresser, calmly emptying his pockets as Mike pushed John onto the bed. John smiled, reaching up and pulling off his shirt, tossing it somewhere in the room to be found later. Mike grinned, following suit and taking off the tight t-shirt he wore. He then crawled over John, leaning down to kiss him once before moving down, kissing his way down John's chest.

Randy watched as Mike's lips attached to one of John's nipples, and the Massachusetts native groaned low. He pulled off his shirt, tossing it off to the side, and began to remove his shoes. Mike's teeth held John's nipple in his mouth, licking around the nub, tasting and teasing. John was loving it, judging by the little sounds he was making and the way his fists clenched in the sheets of the bed.

"Ah… Mike… Fuck me, please…" John begged, his voice raspy with pleasure. Randy smirked as Mike gazed up at John.

"No, not yet, John…" Mike replied, moving his lips to tease the other nipple. Randy shrugged to himself, moving to remove John's and Mike's shoes before he moved to the other side of John, casually unbuttoning the other man's shorts and pulling them down his body. John's hard cock was already causing a tent in his boxers. Randy smirked and pulled the boxers off of John's hips, leaving the man naked under Mike. Mike grinned, but ignored the hard cock pressed up against his stomach for the moment. Randy and John locked eyes, and Randy smirked, moving to remove Mike's pants as well. The designer jeans came off of Mike like butter, and his boxer briefs underneath dropped just as easily.

Randy stood back to watch them, removing his own jeans and boxers before he shifted, standing next to the bed. John immediately reached over, wrapping his fist around Randy's cock. He stroked gently, feather like touches that caused a soft groan to escape Randy's throat. Mike smirked to himself before he lowered himself, his lips parting for the tip of John's cock. John gasped, his hand tightening around Randy's dick. Mike slid the hard organ into his mouth, his tongue teasing the sensitive underside. John's hips moved, but Mike's hands came up, holding them down as he took more of John's incredible length in his mouth.

"Oh… God… Mike…"

John's gasps of pleasure and soft moans were broken only by his repeated pleas for Mike to fuck him. Randy smirked, shifting slightly to go back to his bag, grabbing the lube he kept prepared for this.

"Move," Randy demanded. Mike got up, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of John's cock as he stood. Randy applied the lube to his fingers, spreading John's legs, and thrust two fingers into John's tight ass. John cried out, arching up, as Randy's fingers began to scissor and prep him mercilessly. John moaned out Randy's name, and the younger man inserted another finger, the three stretching him and prepping him.

"You wanna fuck him?" Randy asked, his eyes moving up to Mike. Mike nodded, licking his lips. Randy smirked, standing and removing his fingers before he applied some of the lube to Mike's hard cock, leaning in to press a harsh kiss to Mike's lips. Mike groaned, but moved when Randy broke the kiss.

"On your knees, John," Randy commanded. John obeyed, flipping over and putting his ass in the air, looking back at Mike.

"Mike… please… fuck me…" he begged. Mike groaned, positioning himself as Randy did. Mike thrust into John in one quick, fluid motion. John cried out, but his cry was muffled by Randy putting his cock in John's mouth. Mike's thrusts picked up, and he thrust in and out of John's tight ass, as John wrapped his mouth around Randy's cock, hollowing his cheeks to take more of his boyfriend's cock in his mouth and throat. He hummed around it, causing Randy to groan softly.

The dual sensations were almost too much for John, but he slowed himself down to try to make this last longer. He pulled Randy's dick almost completely out of his mouth and slowly licked the tip, cork-screwing around the length and down to the base of Randy's dick, all while moaning and gasping at Mike's fucking him.

Mike shifted slightly, and the change was enough to cause him to slam into John's prostate. John gasped and cried out Mike's name, whimpering before the man behind him reached down, taking John's cock in his hand and beginning to stroke him in time with his thrusts. John cried out again, taking Randy's dick back into his mouth and relaxing his throat so that Randy could thrust in the rhythm he wanted to into John's mouth.

"John… I'm cumming…" Randy muttered, giving his lover warning. However, John simply hummed around Randy's cock, causing his lover to explode in his mouth. John's throat worked to swallow every last drop of his lover's seed. Randy pulled back a minute later, breathing heavily, listening to John's moans of pleasure as Mike fucked him.

"Mike… Mike, I'm gonna-!"

It was all John could get out as a warning before he tensed and came all over Mike's hand. The way John's ass tightened around Mike's cock as he came caused Mike to come as well, crying out John's name as he did.

John fell, exhausted, onto the bed, curling onto his side. Mike stepped back, leaning against the wall to get his breath and strength back. Randy chuckled softly before he went into the bathroom, grabbing a wash cloth, coming out a minute later and cleaning and himself up. He then tossed it to Mike, smirking.

"Thanks," Mike managed, cleaning himself up. Randy shrugged and got into bed next to John, holding his lover to him.

"Mike… can sleep here… too…" John muttered, nuzzling into Randy's chest. Mike looked at Randy, who nodded.

"You're welcome to sleep with us too," Randy said, smiling as Mike moved on the other side of John, curling up to him, and falling asleep as his head hit the pillow. Randy rolled his eyes before he got comfortable and also fell asleep.

_**Mizenaton – Fin**_

**AN**: So, there's the first part… I personally rather like it. I've never read a fic with this pairing before… But hey! If I somehow inspire you to write them, please, let me know. I'd love to read it. Review and leave your requests! Remember: Max of three, just in case I don't want to do one that you may request. Thanks.

_**.: The Miz Magnet :.**_


	2. Mandy

**AN: **Okay, to all of you who are reading this and were waiting for this, thank NeroAnne. If it wasn't for her and her fic, _So You Want A Little Taste of the Enigma?_, I wouldn't have this up anytime soon. My muse has been bouncing back and forth, and totally not wanting to write this. So, yeah. BUT! I have it all together now. So, without further blabbing, here is chapter two - Matt and Randy for Kiharu_Aroukii.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Mandy - Steamin' Up the Place_

Matt sighed softly as the heated pool eased his aching muscles. The match tonight had worn him out. Who knew that WWE Superstars could actually hurt you that bad? Well, he should have expected that, he realized with a faint chuckle. He sank into the water, allowing it to soak the dark locks hanging freely down his back. As the jets kicked in, he let out a soft moan of contentment, leaning his head back as the fast-moving water eased the tension out of his muscles.

"Wow, Hardy. If that's all it takes to make you moan, I can't wait to find out what makes you scream."

The sudden intrusion of the voice caused Matt to tense up, and he opened his eyes, dark brown clashing with vibrant blue. He sighed, bringing a hand up to shove his hair out of his face.

"What do you want, Orton?" Matt asked, his voice tired. Randy chuckled, putting his towel on a chair. Matt examined him for a minute, his eyes brushing that muscled torso, following the line of Randy's abs down to the plain black trunks he wore.

"The pool is public property," he replied, sinking into the water as well. Matt took a breath and dropped in the water, the water covering his nose, hiding the rest of his face as he watched Randy. The Legend Killer dropped under water, cutting through the water with speed and ease, like a knife through butter. Matt groaned internally. How long had he been harboring this crush on Orton?! Forever. That was an accurate estimate.

Matt brought his head up to get another breath and then dropped completely below the water, paddling through the water, allowing his thoughts to wander back to the younger man in the pool. Not only was Orton hotter than hell, but he was younger. Hell, he was younger than _Jeff_ was, but he acted so much older. He was so mature... And big. Matt had seen the way his wrestling trunks failed to hide the size of Randy's impressive... package. Matt came up for air again and sighed to himself, allowing himself to float through the water. But would Randy return his feelings? Doubtful. Not with younger guys like Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase around him all the time.

Matt jumped when he ran into the solid force of Randy's chest and blinked, turning to look at the larger man.

"Lost in the clouds, Hardy?" Randy asked. Matt frowned and turned, standing, watching Randy. He wanted to maintain eye contact, but he found that he was instead watching the way the water slid down Randy's chest. He cleared his throat, feeling blood rush away from his brain, and hoped that Randy hadn't noticed. His eyes moved back up, looking at Randy's face.

_Damn my luck..._ Matt thought as he saw the smirk on Randy's face. _The bastard noticed_.

"Like what you see, Matt...?" Randy asked, his voice an octave lower. Matt watched him as something caused those eyes to cloud slightly. Matt couldn't help himself, and his tongue came out to moisten his lower lip. However, before it made its way back into his mouth, his lips were crashed against Randy's. Matt lost any doubts he had before and groaned, his tongue dueling with Randy's as the younger man dominated the kiss. Randy's hand tangled in Matt's hair and pulled his head back, causing the elder Hardy to hiss. Randy's lips then latched to Matt's neck, kissing and suckling before he bit hard. Matt's eyes flew open and he gasped in surprise, one hand coming up to cup the back of Randy's head and held him there. Randy's hands trailed over Matt's exposed flesh, leaving the elder man shivering in the warm water.

"Randy..." Matt moaned softly. Randy smirked and lifted Matt's hips, wrapping the elder man's hips around his waist and pressed his lips to one of Matt's nipples. A soft sigh escaped the elder Hardy, before it became a loud moan of pleasure as Randy's teeth bit on the nipple. Matt swore under his breath, digging his short nails into Randy's back as the blue-eyed man flicked his tongue over the hard nub. Randy muttered something against Matt's nipple before he moved back, his hands moving to the waistband of Matt's blue swim trunks. He shoved them down without another thought. Matt moaned and arched slightly, rubbing his hard cock against Randy's abs. Randy smirked to himself and pushed down his own trunks, letting them float off somewhere in the water. He couldn't care less where they went.

One of Randy's fingers moved under Matt, pushing into the elder man's tight ass. Matt cried out, gripping Randy's shoulders harder, drawing blood. He met Randy's eyes, panting softly as Randy's finger pushed in and out of his ass. Matt fused their lips together as Randy added another finger, scissoring the two of them in Matt's tight heat.

"Randy... Randy do it... fuck me..." Matt begged, his hooded eyes watching Randy's. Randy smirked and removed his fingers, replacing them with his cock.

"Ride me, Matt," Randy ordered. Matt cried out as Randy's hard dick stretched him and paused a minute, adjusting to the size and the pain. After that, he began to move, riding Randy's hard organ inside him. Randy's name fell from his lips with repeated sighs and moans as he rode Randy hard. Randy's hips moved, thrusting into Matt's tight ass.

"Randy... fuck... Touch me... please..."

Matt hated the needy tone to his voice, but he needed Randy to touch him, to help him get off. Sure, Matt was begging, and he'd probably deny it all later, but _damn_, he needed it. Randy chuckled softly, but reached down, wrapping his hand around Matt's cock. He began to stroke Matt in time with the thrusts hitting the older man's prostate. Matt managed to give a slight warning, but it wasn't enough.

"Randy--! I'm...!" No sooner did he get the words out, his cock twitched and he came, screaming his release, his seed shooting out into the pool water. The feeling of Matt's heat clenching around him had Randy coming inside Matt. Both males stayed there for a minute, breathing heavily before Randy pulled out, moving Matt so the man could stand on his own.

"... Let's get out of here," Matt muttered, looking around for his trunks. Randy chuckled slightly, moving backwards in the water and grabbing both of their trunks, which were together, floating not too far away.

"Alright," Randy said, putting Matt's trunks back on him before putting on his own. They walked out of the water and moved to their towels, drying off slightly before Randy turned to Matt, a smirk on his face.

"I knew I could make you scream."

_**Mandy - Fin**_

**AN**: So, there is yours, Kiharu! I hope you liked it. Next up will be Shawn and Matt for Kiharu as well. Thanks a bunch!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	3. Shardy

**AN**: So… I'm glad you all liked the previous chapters. I really am. I've been working on getting the set up for my other computer, which I affectionately refer to as a piece of shit, but it is the computer that has Word, and it has a better processor and other geek stuff than my laptop, therefore… it's my gaming and writing computer. I guess I should stop hating on it, huh..?

Also, I'm working on two new ideas, plus my humor fic. I'm planning on writing the very short prequel to _The Darkness That Consumes_, which is about Rey's involvement with Mark and Kane. My humor fic is just a side project designed to help me use my muse when I need to, and procrastinate a little when I want to. The first idea is a Cody/Mickie fic, because that's one of the few het pairings I can stand, to be honest. It's detailed, so I'm going to leave you in the dark. The other idea is a big slash fic based on Jesse James, and that's all I'm going to tell you right now.

Without any further blabbing on my part, here is the Matt and Shawn chapter of _Steamin' Up the Place_ for **Kiharu_Aroukii**. I hope you like it, darling.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Shardy – Steamin' Up the Place_

Matt was exhausted. Between storylines, preparing for Wrestlemania 25, where he would take on his brother, matches, flying, helping the other people who weren't ready, scrambling to make sure his tights were all ready… Matt hadn't really gotten a chance to himself. And it still didn't look like he'd get one. The elder Hardy turned a corner too fast, and wasn't paying attention, and ended up running right into a solid frame that stumbled back too.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Matt muttered, holding onto the wall to prevent himself from falling all over the place. He finally looked up and saw a pair of bright blue eyes that were twinkling in amusement.

"It's alright, kid," the deep voice of the man in front of him said. "I wasn't paying attention either. Head's in the clouds, you know," he admitted with a grin. Matt's tongue came out to lick at his lips as he watched Shawn Michaels grinning at him.

"Yeah…" Matt came back lamely, disappointed in himself for the lack of real response. "You've got the biggest match coming up."

Shawn was set to take on the Undertaker's streak… While Mark was a good friend of Matt's, Shawn was the elder Hardy's idol. Shawn was Mr. Wrestlemania, after all, and one didn't get that title by sitting on his ass.

"You looked stressed, Matt," Shawn said. Matt fought to keep the grin off his face at the fact that Shawn knew his name. He then scolded himself for being such a kid.

"Yeah, I am. I've been running around getting ready for the match with Jeff and stuff. I guess I just need to take a nap or something," Matt admitted. Shawn shook his head with a grin, grabbing Matt's arm.

"Nope. I have an idea. Get into a pair of loose pants and no shirt. Then, come to room 746, okay? I'll make ya feel better," Shawn said. He grinned again at Matt before he let the elder Hardy go and walked away. Matt bit his lip curiously but shrugged and went to do as he was told.

About a half hour later, Matt stopped in front of door 746, biting his lip nervously. He shook his head, once again berating himself for being such a damn pansy, before he knocked. He didn't have to wait long before Shawn opened the door, grinning.

"Hey! Hunter's my roommate. I kicked him out so that we could be alone and we didn't have to listen to him argue with Stephanie on the phone. He drives me nuts when he does that," Shawn said. Matt found himself laughing as he nodded.

"That's cool," he said. Shawn moved aside to let Matt in. Matt examined the older man as he came in. Shawn was wearing a pair of blue jeans and he had taken off his usual cowboy boots, which left him barefoot on the soft carpet. He wore a white wife beater, and his blond hair was actually pulled up in a ponytail. Matt felt weird, wearing a pair of loose black training pants and no shirt, but it was what Shawn had asked him to wear.

"Here, Matt. Lay down on the bed… on your stomach," Shawn said. Matt looked at Shawn in bewilderment but nodded, doing as he was asked as Shawn moved into the bathroom.

Matt wasn't aware that the Heartbreak Kid had returned until he felt a dip in the bed. He didn't think anything of it until he felt warm, calloused hands and a warm gel on his back. He started to move, but Shawn put a hand on his lower back.

"Matt, its okay. its massage gel," Shawn explained. Matt nodded and reached back, taking his hair and moving it out of the way. He let out a soft sigh of satisfaction as he felt Shawn's hands caressing his back, working out the knots of tension. Matt was sure there was something else he was supposed to be doing, but he left his phone in his room, and he really couldn't remember what it was with Shawn's hands moving around his back like that.

Shawn hit a particularly tense spot, and began to work out the tension. Once he worked out about half of it, Matt let out a soft moan of satisfaction that made Shawn's jeans a bit too uncomfortable. Matt seemed unaware of this, and Shawn was determined that this was going to be a strictly massage-session, so he ignored it the best he could. However, Matt let out another moan and Shawn wondered if he could convince Matt to give his groin a mass-

_Stop that!_

Shawn scolded himself as he worked through the tension, admiring the younger man's back, noting the muscles and golden-hued skin. Shawn sighed softly, and blinked when Matt started to stir.

"What's wrong?" the elder Hardy asked in confusion. Shawn blinked and laughed quickly to cover his discomfort.

"Nothing, nothing. Just thinking about this match," he said. Matt shifted, sitting up and facing Shawn with one eyebrow arched.

"Bullshit," he stated. Shawn blinked. "Jeff tries that shit all the time when something's bugging him. What's wrong?" The elder man sighed.

"Fine, fine. I… uh…" Shawn looked down, unsure how to explain to Matt that he really had this urge to fuck the younger man senseless. Matt blinked and looked down too, catching sight of the growing… _problem_ of Shawn's. Matt stared at it for a moment before a grin broke his features.

"I see," Matt said. Shawn blinked and looked up, but he saw Matt's brown eyes on his pants and his cock twitched again. Matt looked back up at Shawn, his eyes a different shade of brown, similar to chocolate. "Want me to take care of that…?" Matt asked. Shawn swallowed, but nodded, not trusting his voice. Matt laughed softly before reaching forward, unzipping the denim fabric and unbuttoning the little bronze button. Shawn's cock sprung out, causing Matt to laugh softly.

"Going commando, Mr. Wrestlemania…?" Matt asked. Before Shawn could reply, Matt's fist wrapped around his thick length, and Shawn sucked a breath in through his teeth. Matt's hand moved up and down, stroking Shawn's cock to full hardness before he leaned down, breathing softly through his mouth to allow his warm breath to tease the sensitive organ.

"Matt…" Shawn muttered. Matt moved then, opening his mouth to take the tip of Shawn's cock in his mouth. He slowly took more and more into his mouth, until the tip of Shawn's cock was pressing against the back of his throat.

"Come on, baby…" Shawn muttered. "Move…" Matt hummed softly, causing Shawn to let out a groan of pleasure before the younger man moved, bobbing his head up and down as he licked and suckled on the cock in his mouth. Shawn was fighting to keep his hips still, but it was hard with Matt's talented mouth wrapped around him.

"Okay… okay…" Shawn muttered, before he gently lifted Matt of his dick. Matt whined softly, but the whine was swallowed as Shawn's lips pressed against Matt's hard. The elder man switched their positions, putting Matt on his back on the bed and pulling his pants off as the two kissed hungrily. He moved to Matt's pants, shoving the loose training pants off, freeing Matt's own already-hard cock. Shawn broke the kiss, pulling back to watch Matt's face. The brown eyes were glazed slightly in lust, his lips were red from the kiss, and he was panting.

"Shawn… please… fuck me…" Matt begged. Shawn grinned and positioned himself, easing the tip into Matt's heat. Matt groaned and wiggled, wrapping his arms around Shawn's neck.

"Just do it… quick…" Matt muttered. Shawn nodded and thrust in fast, his full length entering Matt's tight heat. Matt gasped and arched, crying out softly in surprised pain as Shawn's cock forcefully stretched his ass. Shawn held still, panting above Matt, watching him. After a minute, Matt nodded. Shawn pulled out slowly, thrusting back in, repeating the motion. Matt's pain gave way to pleasure, and it wasn't long before he was rocking back against Shawn, groaning and moaning, muttering Shawn's name in whispered breaths. Shawn reached between them, his hand covering Matt's aching dick as he began to stroke in time with his thrusts. Matt moaned again.

"Matt… Matt, cum for me," Shawn muttered. Matt bit his lip and then cried out as Shawn hit his prostate. Shawn noticed and pounded into Matt, aiming his thrusts to jab at Matt's prostate with each thrust. Matt came loudly, Shawn's name mingled in with the moan of pleasure. The feeling of Matt tensing around him made Shawn cum as well a moment later. Shawn collapsed, leaning on Matt, who held the elder man close. For a few minutes, the only thing heard was their combined breathing.

"Wow, Shawn… You sure know how to relax a guy. Is that why you kicked Hunter out?" Matt teased. Shawn laughed and shook his head.

"No, I really do hate listening to him talk to Stephanie," Shawn said, grinning. Matt laughed softly and lay there for a minute before he felt himself start to drift off…

Meanwhile, Jeff stood in the practice room, frustration on his features.

"Damn you, Matt! This is the last time I agree to a practice session in advance!"

_**Shardy – Fin**_

**AN: **I'm going to refrain from rambling on about how witty I felt when I put in Shardy for Shawn and Matt, okay? Umm… Dunno what to say here… So yeah. That's the next part.

Next up: Miz and Evan for **XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX**

**.: TheMizMagnet :.**


	4. Mizbourne

**AN**: Hey everybody. I have no witty comments for right now, but I am playing around and watching TV. I'm so bored today… I hope this is just for today. I'm fighting with my muse, so yeah. I'm tryin', everybody. I should get my muse together, but I'm not. It's running… All of them, now that I think of it… Anyway. This chapter is for **XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX** and is Miz and Evan.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Mizbourne – Steamin' Up the Place_

"And that's it. See ya later, guys!"

The camera guy waved as he stopped the rolling for The Dirt Sheet and he and the other crew started packing up to leave. Miz sighed softly, pulling off the brown wig he was wearing before looking at John Morrison, who was wearing a blond one. They stared at each other for a minute before laughing and shook their heads.

"God, Evan and Jack are so easy," John said, grinning. Miz smirked back.

"No kidding. Hey, we're finishing filming tomorrow, right?" He asked. John nodded as he pulled off his own wig, and pulled the elastic band out of his hair. He ran a hand through it to get it to fall naturally again, and grinned.

"Yeah. Finish tomorrow, edit Thursday, and have put online by Friday night after Smackdown, if possible," John said. Miz nodded and grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Alright. I'll catch ya later, John. I've got some stuff I've got to take care of before tomorrow," he said. John nodded, grabbing his coat before turning his head.

"See ya around. I've got to go get Jeff something… " John said. Miz's smirk was actually scaring John a little. "Stop! It's just Valentine's Day. Cut me some slack, dude." Miz laughed before he shook his head, walking out.

Keys in hand, bag over shoulder, Miz walked out to the parking lot, hitting the unlock button on his keychain. The lights blinked, and he opened the back door, dropping his bag in the backseat. He frowned when his phone vibrated and pulled it out, flipping it open as he got into the driver's seat.

"Hello?"

"Filming all done, Mike…?" The familiar voice over the other line made Miz grin as he started the car, turning on the lights.

"Yeah, Ev. It's done. You at the hotel?" he asked. Evan made a confirming noise.

"Yes, I am… Along with a bottle of champagne and a bubble bath. I'm so bored, Mike," Evan complained. Miz heard a splashing sound in the background.

"Well, what do you want to do until I get there?" he asked, hitting the turn signal and turning left.

"… Phone sex is an option, isn't it?" Evan asked. Miz hit the brakes a little harder than necessary.

"Uh… Yes?"

"You sound unsure… It was a joke, Mike."

"Oh… I knew that." Evan laughed into the phone and then it got quiet.

"Evan, don't do this…" Miz said, sighing softly.

"I'm sorry, Mike… I just hate how we have to keep it all quiet. We just got lucky to be sharing a room this time. How much longer do we have to pretend like we're not together?"

"Just until this storyline is over, I promise. Then I'll fuck you in public, if it makes you feel better." Miz knew that would make Evan blush.

"Shut the hell up…" Evan muttered. Miz laughed and turned into the hotel parking lot.

"I'm in the parking lot. I'll be up there in just a minute."

"Love you, Mike."

"Love you too, Airbourne," Miz replied before hanging up. He parked the car and got out, grabbing his bag before locking the car back and headed up to his room. He passed Jack 'Thwagger', who paused long enough to glare at him, before he was tackled by Jeff.

"MIKE!" the younger Hardy yelled. Miz blinked and pushed Jeff back slightly.

"Jeff, that was my ear," he stated. Jeff pouted.

"Whatever. John coming soon?"

"… Yeah, he said he had to make a stop on the way here," Mike replied, biting back the sexual comment he felt like making. Jeff sighed and nodded.

"Okay," he said. Miz grinned and nudged Jeff.

"Hey, you wanna help me re-dye the tips tomorrow? I think they're not purple enough," he said. Jeff grinned, laughing and shaking his head.

"Sure thing, Mike. I'll come by after The Dirt Sheet's done filming, okay?" Miz nodded before walking up to the elevator, too tired to run up the stairs again. He got to his room and pulled out the key card, running it through the scanner and walking in when the door opened. He dropped his bag by the dresser and put his car keys on the dresser before he walked completely into the room.

"Ev, I'm here…"

Miz's voice trailed off as he saw Evan. The smaller man was sprawled out on the bed, having somehow managed to tie his wrists to the bed posts, and was naked from head to toe. Miz swallowed, his eyes glued to the slender form of Evan.

"Hi, Mike. Since we can't be open about our relationship on Valentine's Day, I figured this would work as a V-day present… What do you think…?" he asked. Miz looked at Evan, their eyes meeting, before he smiled.

"It's great, Evan," Miz replied. He reached down, pulling his shirt over his head, before he reached down to unbutton his jeans, his eyes glued to Evan, whose breathing had just become uneven. Miz smirked and slowed his pace, unbuttoning his pants and slowly unzipping his pants. Evan let out a soft groan as Miz allowed the blue jeans to drop. Evan's hungry eyes feasted on the large bulge in Miz's boxer briefs.

"Mike…" Evan whispered. Miz knelt down, pulling his shoes off and tugging off his pants before he stood back up, hooking his thumbs in the elastic of his boxer briefs. He watched as Evan tugged against the bonds he had put on himself and then pulled them down, freeing his erection from its cloth prison. A soft moan escaped Evan as Miz moved over to his lover, wrapping his fist around Evan's cock. The younger man's hips jerked, and Miz continued to stroke him as he leaned up, kissing Evan hungrily.

"Where's the lube…?" Miz asked as he pulled back. Evan struggled to get his breath since Miz's hand was still pumping a slow, steady rhythm on his cock.

"Ah… Uh… Drawer…" Evan muttered, his hips coming up again. Miz leaned down, kissing the tip, before he moved, releasing Evan's dick from his grip, causing the smaller man to groan. He reached into the drawer, pulling out the lube, and put some on his fingers. He rubbed them in before his hand moved to Evan's entrance. He thrust two fingers in and pumped them in and out, causing Evan to cry out, his back arching as Miz set a quick pace, fingering Evan's entrance roughly.

"Mike… Mike, please…" Evan begged, his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"Please what, Evan…?" Miz asked, inserting another finger. "Tell me what you want…"

"God, Mike… Fuck me, please…"

"Technically, Evan, I am," Miz replied, watching Evan closely. Evan growled.

"I need your cock in my ass…" Evan bit out. Miz groaned softly before he removed his fingers and positioned himself. He thrust in quickly, filling Evan, causing the smaller man to cry out loudly. Miz didn't give him time to adjust, however, and began to fuck Evan, thrusting in and out quickly, roughly. He kept his hands on Evan's hips.

Evan moaned with each thrust, struggling against the bonds to wrap his arms around Miz's shoulders. Finally, he settled on wrapping his legs around Miz's waist. This caused the angle of Miz's thrusts to change, which caused him to slam into Evan's prostate. The smaller man cried out in pleasure, and Miz kept angling his thrusts to hit the same place.

"Mike… Mike, touch me… please… I need you…"

Miz nodded, his hand closing around Evan's cock and he fisted it to the same speed as his thrusts.

"Evan… I'm gonna cum…" Miz muttered. Evan nodded, clinging to Miz with all of his leg strength.

"Me… me too… Mike…"

Evan came in Miz's hand with a loud cry. The feeling of Evan's release trigged Miz's own, and he came inside Evan. He held himself over the smaller man after they finished before gently pulling out, standing to grab a cool rag. He cleaned them up before tossing it absently toward the bathroom and untying Evan. Immediately, Evan wrapped his arms around Miz and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you, Mike," Evan whispered as he curled up to Miz. Miz smiled as he got comfortable, pulling the blankets over the two of them.

"I love you too, Evan."

_**Mizbourne – Fin**_

**AN**: There ya go. I think that… I actually really like this pairing… Thanks, Angel, for suggesting this one. I had fun writing it. Next up will be Hunter and Miz for **XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX** if I can figure out how to do that one. If not, then I'll be writing Miz and Jeff for the amazing **NeroAnne**.

_**.: The Miz Magnet :.**_


	5. Hiz

**AN**: Hey, everyone. Sorry it took so long to get this one out. My muse has actually been very... horror-oriented, hence the Legends of Death story. Check it out if you want, I don't feel like begging and pleading right now. I hope you like this one... The idea came to me... very randomly, and I have no idea how it did. Anyway, I hope you like it. It is... **Hunter/Miz** for **XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX**. Oh! And for those of you who comment on the chapter titles (which are my own stupid names for the pairing), thank you! I always feel witty when I make one up. Ahhh... If I know who I got it from, I'll give you credit, okay? Moving on for realz.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Hiz - Steamin' Up the Place_

Mike hated the airport. He hated having to wait in security, and if it wasn't for the fact that he loved his job, he'd say fuck the traveling altogether. But, whatever. He sighed, walking up to security, and toeing off his sneakers. He pulled the stuff from his pockets, dropping them into a small container, putting his shoes on the conveyor belt along with his bag before putting his fedora on top of the stuff from his pockets and pushing it along. He waited for the fat guy in front of him to hurry up before he stepped forward. The guy behind the X-ray machine frowned, but the metal detector didn't go off.

"Excuse me, sir," the man said. Mike groaned internally, sighing and turning his head to meet the guy's gaze.

"What?" he asked. X-Ray Guy, as Mike was now calling him, ignored the tone and spoke.

"You got picked for the random cavity search. If you would, take your stuff, leave your shoes off, and go into that small room over there." Mike followed X-Ray Guy's finger to a small room off to the side of the security area. He groaned, grabbing the container and his bag. He slung the bag back over his shoulder, put his fedora on, and carried the container and his shoes over to the room. He kicked it with his bare foot, and it opened up a minute later. After stepping in, he put his stuff on the table and sighed, putting his hands, palm down on the table, and spread his legs. He heard the door close behind him and shifted, cracking his neck.

"Can we hurry this up...? I really don't want to wait here for three hours for the next plane," he stated, resisting the urge to shift impatiently. The guard, whoever he was, didn't respond. He merely walked over, putting his hands on Mike's shoulders. He began to gently pat Mike's arms, then down his torso, then down to his legs. Mike frowned as he noticed how warm this man's hands were... That was strange...

"Whoa, hey!" Mike jumped and moved backwards as the hands moved back up from his shins to the band of his pants. This guy was trying to get in his pants, literally!!

"Would you calm the fuck down? You're so jumpy."

That voice made Mike freeze and he looked over his shoulder, coming eye-to-eye with a large, blond man. His hair was down, hanging past his shoulders.

"Hunter...?"

Mike's voice was curious, but not scared. Hunter smirked, reaching up to tug at the black tie around his neck. He wore the white uniform shirt of the airport security, along with the black pants, though both were stretched across his body. He had previously been wearing the black shoes, but they were too tight on him and were driving him crazy, so he had already taken them off. He pushed his hips against Mike's jean-covered ass, causing a soft groan to come from the smaller man.

"You took for-fucking-ever," Hunter growled. Mike couldn't respond as Hunter leaned forward and they kissed. Mike's lips immediately parted as they touched Hunter's, and Hunter's tongue plunged into the smaller man's mouth, tasting, exploring, and taking what Mike was willingly giving him. After a moment, Hunter broke the kiss, but kept Mike facing the wall away from the door. His hands returned to the band of Mike's jeans, and he unbuttoned them, pulling them down, along with the boxer-briefs Mike was wearing. His cock was free, already hard. Hunter reached around, brushing his fingers across the hard organ.

"Ah... Hunter..."

Mike's breathy moan caused Hunter to smirk. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the small packet of lube, and put it between his teeth as he unbuttoned his own pants. He brushed the tip of his own hard dick against Mike's ass, causing him to gasp and spread his legs farther apart. Hunter smirked and did it again.

"Hunter... please..." Mike moaned. Hunter grinned, ripping the lube packet open with his teeth.

"Please what, Mike...?"

"Please, fuck me..."

It was all Hunter needed to hear. He squeezed the lube onto his fingers before sliding them quickly into Mike's ass. The younger man cried out in that mixture of pleasure and pain that Hunter loved. Hunter pumped the two fingers in and out, scissoring them and stretching the tight confines. Not that it would make that much of a difference. Mike was always tight and welcoming, one of the reasons Hunter loved to fuck him...

"God... please..." Mike groaned. Hunter pulled his fingers out, used what was left to lube up his cock, and thrust into Mike. As usual, he gave Mike little to no time to adjust before he began to fuck the younger man, thrusting in and out, harder, faster. Mike was loving it, and was pushing back with each thrust. Hunter's hand snaked around to stroke Mike's dick in time with his thrusts. Mike bit his lip, panting as he felt his release come closer. Hunter's thrusts changed slightly, and he slammed into Mike's prostate, making the younger man cry out in pleasure.

"Hunter--!"

Mike groaned aloud as he came, spilling his release in Hunter's hand. Hunter followed suit a minute later, coming hard inside Mike. They stayed like that for a few minutes, panting softly, before Hunter moved away, grabbing some Kleenex to clean them up. He faced Mike and kissed him before grinning.

"Now get the fuck out of here and get on your plane. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"That is if we didn't miss it," Mike said. Hunter grinned.

"If we did, looks like you'll have to wait three hours with me."

Mike's laughter echoed in the room even after he had left.

_**Hiz - Fin**_

**AN**: That was actually kind of fun to write. Also, I have a question for you! If I wanted to write an extension of the previous chapter, with Mizbourne, would you all like to read it? Lemme know if you would. Basically, it'd be the story around their relationship and stuff like that. Anyway... Here it is! I'm glad you liked it. Next up is **MizJeff** for **NeroAnne**! I wuffles you, NeroAnne. Let's see what we can do, huh? Thanks everyone!

_**.: The Miz Magnet :.**_


	6. Miff

**AN:** So, so far... I'm getting positive feed-back from the Mizbourne fic idea, so I think I'm gonna do it. Continue to vote though!! Since I'm feeling muse-full, I decided to do another chapter. This one is for **NeroAnne** and is **Miz/Jeff**. I bounced back and forth a few times on ideas on this one. On a COMPLETELY unrelated note, I was playing Sudoku earlier, and I got 6-1-9 right in a row. My life is full of win.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Miff - Steamin' Up The Place_

Jeff grinned as he spun the beer bottle. It was... Hunter's? Hell, Jeff didn't even know anymore. The group of wrestlers were in a circle playing Spin the Bottle, with a Seven Minutes in Heaven sort of feel. However, after Hunter was made to go in the closet with Jack Swagger, he had changed the name of it to Seven Minutes of Fighting Not to Vomit While Unable to Breathe Because Some Asshole's Tongue is Down Your Throat. Jeff thought it was too long, so he called it SMFNVWUBBSATDYT. Or, he would if he could remember all the letters...

He shook his head as the bottle spun around and around. He watched it pass the players... Kofi, R-Truth, Matt, Batista, Rey, Hunter, Mike, John Morrison, John Cena, Randy, Cody, Ted, Shawn, Mark (how they all managed to convince the Undertaker to join in was a mystery, but Jeff strongly suspected it had something to do with a certain Heart Break Kid), Christian, Adam, Chris, Shane (who Jeff swore he was going to kill if he made one more Hurricane joke), Jack Swagger, Evan, and Punk. Jeff pushed his blue-blond hair out of his face as the bottle slowed. Almost... almost...

Green eyes came up to meet blue as the bottle stopped, pointing at none other than Mike. Both men blinked at the same time, and that was when Jeff heard a cat call.

"Shut the hell up, Hunter!"

Jeff didn't have to take his eyes off of Mike to know that Hunter had made the cat call. He sighed, smiling at Mike and standing up. Truth be told, he liked Mike. He was a little arrogant, but so was every other guy in the company. Besides, he was cute. It could be worse... They could have invited Carlito and then had to fight the hair...

"C'mon, Jeff," Mike said, standing by the closet, staring at the older man. Jeff smiled and bounced over, walking into the closet and waiting patiently for the door to close. Once one of the guys outside - probably Matt - closed it. Mike watched Jeff for a minute, and the older man was hit with the realization that Mike may not be comfortable doing this. Jeff pushed his hair back before leaning in, putting his hands on Mike's cheeks, pulling him in. He pressed his lips gently to Mike's, not forcing, just touching. After a minute, Mike moved his hands to Jeff's hips, pulling the southern man closer to him. Jeff's hands moved from Mike's face to his neck, wrapping around it loosely to prevent him from choking Mike.

The younger man's tongue eased out, slipping past Jeff's lips and into the warm cavern of the younger Hardy's mouth. Their tongues danced and played, tasting and exploring. Another minute had passed and Jeff pulled away, grinning up at Mike as he pushed against the man again.

"Mike... your hard..." Jeff whispered. Mike blinked at Jeff and nodded once, his eyes almost curious, before he watched Jeff slide down his body, to his knees. Jeff said nothing, but quickly unbuttoned the button of the designer jeans that Mike wore. Mike started to make a sound of protest, but Jeff had already pulled out the younger man's semi-hard cock and was stroking it, leaning forward to lick at the tip, his tongue ring teasing the slit. Mike groaned softly as his cock reached full hardness.

"Fuck... Jeff... What if we get caught...?" Mike asked. Jeff smiled up at Mike.

"We have five minutes. I bet you anything I can get you off in that amount of time, and cleaned up," Jeff said. Mike watched him, but couldn't possibly think of a retort as Jeff's lips wrapped around his dick and he slowly began to take all of Mike into his mouth. Mike felt the tip of his dick touch the back of Jeff's throat and began to thrust, his hips moving in shallow thrusts to prevent from hurting Jeff. Jeff hummed softly and held Mike's hips still, bobbing up and down, hollowing his cheeks and continuing to bob back and forth on Mike's dick.

"Shit.. Jeff..."

Mike was being quiet, but Jeff was willing to bet _someone_ out there heard them. Hell, he didn't give a shit. He was a cumslut, and half the locker room, if not all of them, knew it. And right now... he wanted Mike's. Jeff swirled his tongue around the hard shaft in his mouth, pulling back and probing the slit again with his tongue ring before deep-throating Mike. With a muffled cry, for Mike was biting down on his lip, Mike came in Jeff's mouth, a flood of white pouring into the older man's throat. Jeff swallowed, pulling back and licking his lips to make sure no cum remained on his face. After that, he licked Mike's cock clean and tucked it back into Mike's pants. He pressed a kiss to Mike's lips, licking up the blood he found there. As he zipped up Mike's pants, the doors swung open and Jeff smiled.

"Seven minutes over already?"

After the party, the wrestlers went back to their own rooms. Jeff, who was sharing a room with Punk, waited outside Mike's room. Mike was sharing a room with John Morrison, who had already asked Jeff if they could switch rooms. Jeff knew that saying no would mean he'd have to watch Punk and John fuck all night and not join in - something about 'no threesomes' from Punk, Jeff had no idea - and he really couldn't stand to be left with another case of blue balls. So, he had been the bigger man and had agreed, but didn't get the key from John first. That meant he had to stand there and wait until Mike got back from wherever he was going.

Which meant he had time to think about what he had done in the closet...

God, Mike was so pretty when he came... and he tasted good. It was obvious the younger man had been trying to keep his noises to a minimal... what would it be like if he was allowed to be loud...?

Jeff was snapped out of the thought as he saw a flash of white turning the corner. Mike had been wearing a white hoodie with some intricate black design on the back... Jeff was pretty sure it was a Japanese kanji of something or another. He'd have to ask... if he remembered.

"Jeff?"

"Hey, Mike... John wanted to stay with Phil, and he didn't give me the key before he took off. Mind if I sleep here? They don't let anyone join in." Jeff put on his most convincing pout and didn't notice the way Mike shifted.

"Sure, Jeff... C'mon in," Mike said. He opened the door and held it open for Jeff, who stepped in and dropped immediately onto a bed.

"Which one is yours?" he asked, blinking at him. Mike swallowed.

"That one..."

"Good!"

Jeff sat up and pulled the tight tank top off of his chest and threw it somewhere across the room. He reached down and undid the long zipper on the side of the knee-high boots. He threw them somewhere after his shirt. Mike didn't bother to watch Jeff take off his socks. The younger blond unzipped his hoodie, putting it on the dresser before he pulled his own shirt off and tossed it toward his bag. He kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed behind Jeff to pull off his socks. Next thing he knew, he had green eyes directly in front of his own blue ones.

"... Can I help you, Jeff?" he asked.

"You wanna fuck me?"

Mike and Jeff stared at each other for a minute before Mike finally blinked and he leaned back, ignoring the way his jeans tightened.

"What the hell?"

"Well, you obviously liked how talented my mouth was... But I gave you something and got nothing in return. I may be pretty nice, but I'm not that selfless. I need to get off too, that's all I'm sayin..."

"... When you put it that way..."

Mike's tone was sarcastic, but Jeff got the point. He grinned and moved to straddle Mike's lap. He pushed the younger man back, smiling as his back hit the soft comforter. Jeff leaned forward, pressing a chaste, sweet kiss to Mike's lips. He moved down, kissing the soft flesh of the man's neck, relishing in the soft moan that escaped Mike's lips. He licked down to Mike's nipples, but really didn't want much foreplay. He was horny and needed to be fucked, after all. He paused at the right nipple, allowing his tongue to tease it as he swiftly undid Mike's pants for the second time that night. The only difference this time, however, was that he pulled them and the boxer briefs all the way off, shoving them to the floor without a second thought. Once Mike was bare underneath him, Jeff smiled.

"What...?"

"Nothing... Hang on..."

Jeff stood, reaching into his pant pocket to take out a small tube. He put the sealed end between his teeth and swiftly unbuttoned his own jeans, dropping them to the ground. He had gone commando, so he had less to pull off than Miz did. Jeff opened the tube of lube and spread some on his hand, putting it down before he grabbed Mike's cock, fisting the hard organ, getting as much of it as he could slicked up with the lube. Normally, he would have let the other guy finger fuck him, but Jeff was trying something new. Mike groaned and arched his hips into Jeff's hand, helping to increase the tension. Jeff stopped, moving his hand with a chuckle.

"Not yet... The point is for you to cum inside me, silly..."

"Shit... Jeff..." Mike watched as Jeff straddled him again, this time using his hand to guide Mike's cock to the tight hole he needed so desperately to be filled. As the tip began to penetrate, Jeff bit his lip, lowering himself further on the engorged head. Mike and Jeff let out twin groans of pleasure as the tightness of Jeff's ass squeezed against Mike's cock. Jeff lowered himself more, and Mike got the general idea. It was wrong for Jeff to do all the work, after all. With a quick upward thrust of his hips, Jeff was impaled completely onto Mike's dick. Jeff gasped out in pleasure, his hands moving to Mike's chest to hold himself up.

"F-Fuck..." Mike groaned. "Damn, Jeff... how the fuck are you so tight...?"

"It's... It's natural," Jeff responded as he began to move, lifting up and dropping back down. He kept up with this movement before he shifted, causing Mike's hard cock to hit his prostate. Jeff gasped and cried out softly in pleasure as the pleasure flooded through him. Mike smirked and began to thrust upward, hard, quick, jabbing thrusts designed to continuously probe at the prostate. Jeff was moaning and groaning above him.

"Mike... touch me... shit... please..."

Mike did so, taking Jeff's cock in his hand and fisting him in time with the thrusts up Jeff's ass. Mike moaned aloud as Jeff tightened against him. The volume in the room was steadily rising as the two men began to vocalize their pleasure.

"Fuck... Mike... I'm close..."

"Me too, Jeff..."

Then, with twin cries of ecstasy, the two men cried out and came simultaneously, Mike spilling in Jeff's ass as the elder man came onto Mike's hand ad his own stomach. They stayed like that for a few minutes, breathing heavily, trying to calm their racing hearts. Jeff rolled off, lying next to Mike on the bed before grinning.

"By the way... That was definitely not Seven Minutes of Fighting Not to Vomit While Unable to Breathe Because Some Asshole's Tongue is Down Your Throat."

The next noise to be heard from the room was the two of them laughing outrageously.

_**Miff - Fin**_

**AN: **Haha... I'm so immature. I'm proud of this one though. Little bit longer than the others, but still very good. I'm excited. I'm supposed to go to Kennedy Space Center (yay Florida) either tomorrow or Sunday... I need to get the hell out of this house. I think it'll help my muse. And if I don't go this weekend, I'm headed to the beach on Monday to see if it helps stimulate my muse any. Who knows...? Maybe it will. Kay, enough rambling. There ya go, **NeroAnne**. Next one is also for you and is **PunkJeff**.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	7. Junk

**AN**: So, yet another update! I feel like... Uber or something. I started this AN before I figured out which story to update, but it's obvious that it's going to this fic RIGHT HERE! Yeah. So, this chapter is, again, for **NeroAnne** and is **PunkJeff**. I hope you love it, like I love you. Pairing title (Junk) goes to **NeroAnne**... I got it from her. I don't know if she got it from anyone or not, but she's who I got it from so meh!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Junk - Steamin Up the Place_

Jeff sighed as he held onto his head. That last shot with the Title had really effing hurt. He was surprised he was able to get up. Matt had been there to help, and that was great, but the dream was over. Jeff sat in the locker room, his shirt still hanging around his waist, and he gently pulled his hair out of the bun, moving gently to prevent from causing more pain to his head.

This change had been coming for a while, but Jeff hadn't expected it to turn so violently to him... Then again, maybe he should have. He and Phil had been such good friends before this whole thing, but now, he wasn't sure. Well, all in all, at least he got Matt back, and his fans were still standing behind him. That was good, right?

A knock sounded on the door of the locker room, and Jeff frowned slightly. Matt had wanted to stay with him for a while, but Jeff's head was pounding, and Matt felt horrible for the stuff he had done. He agreed to leave Jeff alone for a while.

As the pounding came back, Jeff groaned and stood up, walking to the door.

"Matt! You're forgiven. You said you'd leave me al-"

Jeff's voice trailed off as his vibrant green eyes met the olive color of the man who had given him the headache. Phil was also still in his wrestling gear, and he had a crazed smirk on his face.

"Hello, Jeff," Phil said, grinning. Jeff stood his ground, eyes narrowing.

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough?" Jeff snapped. Punk's grin faded quickly to a snarl of rage. He pushed Jeff backwards, causing the other man to stumble and allow Phil access into his room. Jeff growled and stood nose-to-nose with Punk.

"No, I haven't. Your fans still stand beside you and your mistakes. Do you feel good, knowing that you've taught these chlidren that drugs are good?" Punk whispered, his voice acidic.

"Back the fuck off, Phil. Get the hell out of my room, or I'm going to kick your ass," he stated. Phil snorted in laughter.

"What? You think you can kick my ass? You couldn't beat me at a match that you headlined for years, the TLC match, at Summerslam. I would've continued the carnage after the match, if your guard dog, Mark, hadn't so cleverly gotten you away. And you know what, Jeff...? I'm going after Matt next."

Jeff's eyes widened at the idea of Matt having to suffer through the same stuff he had to at the hands of Phil, and he reacted out of instinct. Before Jeff could stop himself, Jeff's hand curled into a fist, came back, and he punched Phil right in the face. The dark haired Superstar leaned back slightly with the force of the punch, but his foot went back, slamming the door to the room shut behind them. He threw a punch back at Jeff, catching the blond Superstar off-guard. The force of the surprise punch, fueled by Phil's anger at having been caught off-guard by Jeff, caused the Hardy to fall backwards. Phil quickly turned around and bolted the door shut.

"You've made me mad, Jeffy," Phil said, his voice mocking. Jeff scrambled backwards, his brain trying to form a quick escape plan in case this turned as bad as Jeff thought it was going to. Phil followed Jeff, blocking him into a corner, before he knelt down, grabbing Jeff's wrists and holding them together over Jeff's head. Jeff whimpered softly and shifted, trying to wiggle his way free. He felt Phil's grip tighten on his and he met his gaze, still not staying still.

"And now, I'm going to take the only thing I've left alone."

With those menacing words whispered in his ear, Jeff's eyes widened in horror and shock. He thrashed, trying to get loose from Phil, but he wasn't doing well. Phil let go of Jeff's hands with one of his, sending his elbow into Jeff's temple. Jeff cried out softly in surprised pain, and temporarily stopped flailing and squirming. That allowed Phil the opportunity to quickly remove Jeff's ring boots and yank down his pants. Jeff gasped in surprise and had a renewed fight in him. He tried to kick loose, but Phil reached up, wrapping his hand around Jeff's throat.

"No, Jeff. You're going to sit back and let me do this. Do you want to know why...?" Phil asked, his breath warm against Jeff's ear. Jeff growled.

"Why, you sick fuck?" He hissed. Phil smirked as his other hand moved down to slide into Jeff's boxers, grasping his flaccid cock and stroking it. Jeff whined softly, trying to fight his natural instinct.

"Because otherwise, I go after that darling brother of yours... I bet his ass is tighter than yours... You're Mark's little whore, aren't you?"

"Fuck you!"

"Such a temper..."

With that said, Phil was obviously done talking. He pressed his lips to Jeff's, smirking when Jeff tried to bite his lip. Of course, this only worked to turn Phil on more. He continued to stroke Jeff's cock to full hardness. Jeff was trying to breathe, but Phil wasn't letting up that much. Phil seemed to realize that strangling Jeff wasn't going to do what he wanted to, so he let up enough for the Hardy to breathe. Jeff watched Phil, frowning slightly.

"What...? Now you're going to rape me? Do it, Phil. You've taken everything else from me," Jeff said. Phil's hand never steadied, but he did look up at Jeff.

"I know," he said, his face turning to a smirk. Phil flipped Jeff forcibly, pulling his own cock out of his trunks, leaving the Hardy on his hands and knees. Without warning, he positioned himself and thrust hard into Jeff. Jeff screamed in pain, but it was cut off as Phil's hand tightened on his throat.

"No, don't be too loud, Jeff," Phil demanded, pulling back and thrusting back in. "I don't need anyone coming in here to watch you being my whore, do they...?" Jeff bit his lip hard, half afraid that Phil was going to strangle him to death. Phil's thrusts were ripping his ass apart, and Jeff swore he felt blood. Tears burned behind his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"Shit... You're surprisingly tight, Jeff... What? Has Mark not fucked you? Too bad..."

Jeff gasped loudly as Phil's harsh thrusts stabbed his prostate. Phil smirked at the sound and angled his thrusts to hit the same spot, even as his hand moved back and forth on Jeff's cock. A tortured sound escaped Jeff, and Phil's thrusts became faster, harder. With a groan, Phil came inside Jeff. His hand continued to move, roughly stroking up and down, until Jeff came with a soft cry. Phil then pulled back, pulling his now-flaccid cock out of Jeff and licking his hand. Jeff fell to his side, coughing and gasping for breath.

"Now... Now you can leave."

Phil cleaned himself up using the remains of Jeff's shirt, which he had ripped off of the man at some point during his attack, and left after tucking himself back into his trunks. Jeff winced at the pain in his back and throat, and tried to sit up. He felt the blood and cum slide out of his ass and whimpered softly.

"Jeff? I heard so-"

The deep voice had Jeff wincing, but not in pain. No, this was much, much worse. Jeff lifted his head, praying that Phil hadn't been squeezing hard enough to leave bruises.

"Mark..." Jeff hated the way his sore throat made his voice small and weak. Mark pushed the door shut, anger boiling behind his eyes. He walked over, picking Jeff up, carefully, to avoid jarring him.

"Jeff, who did it?"

Mark's growl was more menacing, worse than anyone had ever heard in the ring. Jeff clung to Mark, shaking his head.

"Mark... Please. I just want to be clean and go home."

"Jeff, evidence."

"Mark. Please."

Jeff's eyes were pleading and Mark growled, shaking his head and walking with Jeff to the shower. He turned on the water, got it warm, and let Jeff bathe in peace. After Jeff was in, Mark looked at his hand. A mixture of white and red was there, just a little bit, but Mark knew what it was. Someone was going to get seriously hurt.

_**Junk - Fin**_

**AN**: There ya go! I know there was some Taker/Jeff there at the end, but it was to help end it to my satisfaction. I hated the idea of leaving Jeff just lying there. Anyway... I'm not sure how much I like this one, but there it is... As I just said. I'm so tired. Next up is... **ShawnTaker** for **BellaHickenbottom**! Until then.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	8. Shaker

**AN**: I'm doing this now because Kiharu, my best friend, said that she wanted another one of these for an update. So, yeah. Congratulations, **BellaHickenbottom**. Someone likes you. Haha, I'm kidding. I was just going to put this off until... tomorrow? Probably. Anywho, here we go, I guess. I don't remember where the name came from, but I'm not claiming it. I didn't create it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Shaker - Steamin Up the Place_

The two icons had clashed. They had met at the 25th Anniversary of Wrestlemania. It was huge, and the clash was one for the ages. Both had walked away, proud of the match. Of course, Mr. Wrestlemania didn't like that he had won, but he had been The Icon in enough matches. It was alright that the Deadman kept his streak. He was lucky number seventeen, right?

Backstage, they had been looked over, and had been sent off for further examination. They were in separate cars, put in separate rooms. But, that didn't make a difference. They could get to each other, and that was all that mattered.

Speak of the devil... Shawn's blue eyes moved to the door as the man in his head entered the room. He closed the door, flipping the lock, before he moved over. He was wearing only a pair of loose pants, and the fabric clung to his muscles. He sat next to Shawn on the bed, a frown on his face. His hands roamed over Shawn's face and bare chest, causing the lighter man to groan softly in contentment. As his hands started under the blanket, he paused, his eyes jumping back up to Shawn's, seeing the cheeky grin present.

"Didn't wanna waste any time," he stated simply. The dark man above him grinned, leaning down and pressing his lips to Shawn. The kiss was sweet, but full of passion, just like the ones they had shared when this whole thing began. Surprisingly, it had been going on for far longer than anyone suspected. Shawn groaned softly, wrapping his arms around the larger man's neck, pulling him closer. The dark haired man above him moved, resting his hands on either side of Shawn's body and keeping their lips connected. One swift shift of his leg caused the blanket over the Heart Break Kid to drop to the floor, exposing his naked body to the air.

Mark pulled back, watching Shawn before placing another soft, tender kiss on the other man's lips. After that, he moved down, his lips touching Shawn's neck, before moving down to his chest, his breath tickling the light dust of hair. Shawn moaned aloud when those lips closed around one of his nipples, the tongue teasing the hard nub. After a little bit of teasing, his teeth clamped gently over it and he sucked slightly. Shawn groaned again, tangling his hands into those dark locks, still wet from the shower he had taken earlier. His lips released the nipple before they moved over to the other one, repeating the process as Shawn writhed beneath him.

"Mark..." Shawn whispered. Mark smiled slightly and rose, watching Shawn sit up. He was a little sore, and it showed in the way that he was slower to get up than usual. His hands moved to the waistband of Mark's pants. Shawn pushed the pants down, watching as the large organ was free. He continued to push the pants down, wrapping his hand around the base of Mark's cock. He hovered in front of it, breathing lightly so that the warm exhalation of air tickled and teased. Mark groaned and growled Shawn's name, causing the Texas native to grin before he moved, wrapping his lips around it. He slowly took more and more of the impressive length into his mouth. Once the length was brushing the back of his throat, Shawn let out a low humming sound, causing Mark to grip his hair. His hips jerked slightly, causing Shawn to gag slightly.

"Shawn." Mark's voice was the same growling timbre he used in the ring, but this held that warning edge he knew well enough. Shawn smiled to himself and began to move back and forth, bobbing up and down as he took Mark's length in and out of his mouth. He paused for a moment, swallowing, causing Mark to curse softly under his breath, and he continued, moving his tongue nonstop. Finally, it seemed Mark had enough, and he pulled Shawn's head off his cock. He lifted Shawn's head and kissed the blond again, his tongue diving into Shawn's mouth almost brutally, causing Shawn to groan in pleasure.

Mark pushed Shawn back, making him lay down on the bed. He moved his fingers to Shawn's mouth, watching the blond suckle on the fingers to get them nice and wet, his lips moving around the fingers as they had when it was Mark's cock instead. Mark pulled his fingers out after a minute and worked the wet fingers, one by one, into Shawn's tight hole. Shawn gasped in pleasure and the usual pain he expected from Mark, and moved, arching and groaning.

"Mark... please... Fuck, I need more..."

Shawn's begging was getting to Mark in ways that only Shawn could. He pulled his fingers out, moving to position himself in front of Shawn's pucker. With one thrust, Mark forced his way into Shawn, crashing his lips onto the blond man's, keeping the expected cry of pain/pleasure quieter, so that no one barged in on them. Shawn's teeth dug into Mark's lips as he fought to adjust to the size, as he always had to when Mark got into these moods. He did, and he nodded to Mark, pulling his lips away from Mark's.

"Fuck me, please..."

Mark smirked and began to piston in and out of Shawn, his thrusts getting harder and faster as he moved. His hand moved between them, taking Shawn's hard cock in his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Shawn was groaning, crying out Mark's name. The words were slurring together, making no sense. It was the sure fire sign that Shawn's release was close. Mark had been thrusting right into his prostate the entire time, already knowing where Shawn's sweet spot was.

With a loud cry, Shawn arched his back, his release spilling into Mark's hand. The tightening sensation around his cock caused Mark to groan out Shawn's name as he came inside Shawn. He sighed softly, pulling out and pulling the blond close to him. He pressed a kiss to Shawn's forehead, smiling slightly when Shawn curled up to him.

"Great match, Mr. Wrestlemania," Mark whispered. Shawn pressed his face to Mark's chest, kissing the flesh.

"Congratulations on your win, Phenom."

_**Shaker - Fin**_

**AN**: I like this one better. It was sweeter than the last chapter, and I think it adds a good dynamic. I have a HEADACHE! and ECW's on. Do you guys know how much I adore Hurricane? Well, a lot. Anywho. Next chapter is for **BellaHickenbottom** again, and is **Hardycest**! Until then.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	9. Hardycest

**AN**: So... I got a random urge to write another Miz fic... Could be because I read some very adorable ones earlier... As much as I shouldn't, I'm going to. So! Be on the lookout for another fic if you like my writing. I've got like... four in the making now. I may not post them until I finish _Legends of Death_ though. Not sure. Anyway, here is the next installment of this fic for **BellaHickenbottom**. This is **MattJeff**. I don't have a fucking clue where the name came from, but I'm borrowing it from NeroAnne (again?).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Steamin Up The Place - Hardycest_

Jeff sighed as he sprawled out on the bed. He was bored. Lucas, Matt's dog, had gone off somewhere and wouldn't play with him anymore, and Matt had been gone all day. That was stupid. Jeff came over specifically to spend time with Matt on his day off! Then again, coming over to surprise his brother, just to find said brother wasn't there may have been stupid too... Matt was always busy. Between Shannon, Kimo, Yuk, and the rest of The Hardy Show cast, wrestling, and entertaining people, Matt didn't have a lot of time to himself. With that thought lingering, Jeff grinned and bounced off the bed. Fine. He'd make sure that Matt got a few minutes to relax when he got home...

Matt walked in the door that night, exhaustion across his features. Shannon and Shane had run him all over town, keeping him away from home. He hadn't known why, but when the two of them took him to Shannon's, they announced that they were engaged. Then, a celebration had happened, and Matt lost track of time. He was happy for his friends, he really was, but damn. He dropped his keys in his jean pockets and then paused. Where the hell was Lucas? He always greeted Matt when he got home...

"Lucas...?" Matt asked.

"He's not going to come to you, Matty."

The voice was recognized as Jeff's immediately, and the elder Hardy frowned, walking into the dining room, where Jeff's voice was coming from, and flipping on the light.

"Why not..."

Matt's question died as he saw Jeff lying on the table, naked. To top that off, however, Jeff had sushi all over him. It was down his arms and legs, a line going from his collar bone to his belly button. He had sushi over each nipple, and a bright green cock ring around his hard organ. Jeff grinned at Matt.

"I was gonna put sushi on my dick too, but it wouldn't stay on," Jeff admitted. Matt grinned, moving over and kissing Jeff.

"It's great," he said. Jeff beamed.

"Then get naked and eat it off me."

Jeff's words caused Matt's cock to react, twitching behind the denim prison. Matt grinned, pulling off his long sleeve button-up without blinking. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his jeans and boxers off before moving over to the table, his cock already semi-hard. Jeff smiled and waited, watching as Matt leaned down to lap at the sushi on Jeff's belly button. He picked the sushi up with his tongue, eating it while watching Jeff. The younger Hardy moaned as Matt's hand moved to brush the tip of his shackled erection.

"Matt..." Jeff purred. Matt merely grinned and took his time eating the sushi, lapping it up with his tongue before paying special attention to the area he had just uncovered. When he scooped up the sushi covering Jeff's right nipple, the younger Hardy thought he would die as Matt lapped at the hardened nub. He purred again, using his now-freed arms to tangle his fingers in Matt's hair. The elder Hardy didn't really care, just moved to the other nipple, plucking the sushi off with his teeth this time, his hand returning to Jeff's cock to tease and torment his brother.

Once all the sushi was clean from Jeff's body, both the Hardys were hard and in serious need of each other. Matt continued to stroke Jeff's engorged dick, allowing the younger Hardy to squirm and writh as he pulled out a tube of lube from the pocket of his jeans, lying on the floor. Matt squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers and pushed two fingers into Jeff's ass. Jeff arched off the table, moaning louder as Matt mercilessly scissored his fingers in and out of Jeff's tight opening. He added a third a moment later, causing Jeff to whimper in pained pleasure.

"Please... Matt... Take it off and fuck me..."

Matt obliged Jeff, pulling the cock ring off and entering Jeff in one fluid motion. Jeff screamed in pleasure, arching up as Matt fucked him. Jeff's loud moans of, 'Yes', 'Harder', and 'Oooh, fuck' weren't lost on Matt, and only served to heighten the pleasure. Matt lifted Jeff's legs, changing his angle, causing his dick to slam into Jeff's prostate. The younger Hardy screamed again, his breath coming out in heady, needful pants that held Matt's name on them. Without warning, Jeff's hips arched again and he came with a loud scream of Matt's name. The tightening sensation of Jeff around Matt's cock caused the elder Hardy to cum with a muffled cry of Jeff's name.

The two lay there for a few minutes, their breaths mixed together in pants before Matt lifted his head, looking down at his brother in curiosity.

"Jeff...? Where's Lucas?" Jeff's hazy green eyes met Matt's in confusion before he managed to prop himself up on his elbows. He just remembered his name was Jeff...

"Who the fuck is Lucas?"

_**Hardycest - Fin**_

**AN**: Haha. Talk about a mind-numbing orgasm. I'm proud of myself for getting my two updates up today. Here's number two, and I hope you enjoyed it! Next up, is actually for two people, only because they were requested so close to one another and I'm behind on the requests. So, next up is **Shawn **and **Hunter** for **BellaHickenbottom** and **SaraHHH**.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	10. Shawnter

**AN**: So, here is the first of the two updates I didn't get out the other day... My muse died. I'm having a bad week, but you all don't need to get a rant session, so I'll shut up and post, I suppose. This is **Shawn** and **Hunter** for **BellaHickenbottom** and **SaraHHH**. I know you probably wanted a chapter each, but you two requested them so close to one another that this makes it easy for me. Hope you enjoy it, and feel free to request another one if you still want separate chapters. Oh, and the name... I got from someone, but don't remember who. I'm not stealin it, just borrowin it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Shawnter - Steamin' Up the Place_

Hunter's eyes opened in the dark hotel room as he heard a knock on his door. He had been given the chance to room by himself, so he took it. It was nice to have a room all alone. He groaned, fishing around on the floor for the boxers he had carelessly kicked off before he went to sleep. The knocking continued.

"Shut up, I'm coming," he growled. He flipped the light switch and threw the door open. He hated squinting into that tiny peephole. Besides, unless someone had a gun, Hunter was much more intimidating. However, what he got at the door was definitely not what he was expected. Shawn stood in front of the door, wearing a long coat that dropped to his ankles. Hunter licked his lips, seeing that Shawn wore his cowboy boots too.

"Hunter! Let me in," Shawn muttered. Hunter stepped out of the way, letting Shawn enter the room, before he closed the door. Shawn looked around the room for a minute before he turned to face Hunter.

"What the hell are you doing here, Shawn?" Hunter asked. Shawn grinned before walking up to Hunter, looking up at the slightly taller man through his lashes.

"There was a camera in my room," Shawn stated. One eyebrow came up.

"A camera?"

"Yes. And I can't sleep with a camera pointed at me. Your room is clean. Mind if I stay here?"

Hunter looked at the room, seeing only the single bed in the center of the room, with the sheets kicked back from Shawn waking him up.

"I guess...?" Hunter started. However, before he got it completely out, Shawn kicked off his boots and dropped the jacket, revealing his naked body to Hunter's gaze in the poor lighting of the room. Shawn merely smirked and lay down on his back on the bed, watching the larger man's cock spring to life under the boxers.

"Do you want to fuck me, Hunter...?" Shawn asked with a grin. Hunter growled, closing the distance between them, pushing the boxers down to free the hard erection trapped there. Shawn's eyes lit up, eying the impressive length and licking his lips in anticipation. Hunter lowered himself onto the bed, holding his body above Shawn's. The Texas native reached up, wrapping his arms around Hunter's neck and fusing their lips together in a sloppy, heated kiss. Their tongues dueled and tangled together. When breathing became essential, they pulled back, Hunter's lips attaching themselves to Shawn's neck, biting and sucking. Shawn groaned, clenching his hands in Hunter's hair.

"Hunter... fuck me..." Shawn muttered. Hunter pulled back, smirking at Shawn as he reached into the bedside table.

"No foreplay?" he asked, teasing. Shawn groaned, arching slightly as Hunter squeezed some of the lube he pulled out of the table onto his fingers. He then slid one finger into Shawn's passage, causing the older man to arch again, moaning Hunter's name in a soft whisper that spilled from his lips. As Hunter slid in another finger, scissoring them to stretch Shawn's passage. Shawn groaned and gripped Hunter's hair, pulling on it.

"Hunter, I said fuck me, not tease me... do it... please..." Hunter raised an eyebrow, but did as he was asked. He took the rest of the lube on his hands and stroked his cock, slicking it up before he thrust into Shawn. Shawn cried out in pleasure, arching up as Hunter began to fuck him, pulling out, and thrusting back in. Shawn groaned and surprised Hunter, wrapping his legs around the larger man and flipping them over, making Hunter the one on the bed. Shawn smirked and began to ride Hunter's cock, causing the younger man to groan out in pleasure. As Shawn grinded against Hunter and rode him, he was making sure that Hunter's cock hit his prostate, making him gasp and moan in pleasure. Hunter wrapped his hand around Shawn's dick, stroking it quickly, making Shawn speed up as well.

"Fuck... Hunter... I'm cumming...!" Shawn cried out as he came, thick white jets covering Hunter's hand. The tightening sensation of Shawn's orgasm caused Hunter to tense up and he thrust upward once, twice, before he came inside Shawn, with a cry...

Hunter shot up, sitting up on his bed. He groaned at the sticky substance on his hand. He growled in frustration, flinging the sheets off, revealing semen splashed against them. Damn it if the Heart Break Kid didn't invade his dreams yet again. He started toward the bathroom, almost tripping on something on the floor, which he kicked vehemently across the room, ignoring the crash against the wall. He turned the bathroom light on, turned the cold water on, and growled again as he forced himself to get under the cold spray. Damn these fucking dreams...

The next morning, Shawn woke up groggily, rubbing his eyes. After a quick shower, he got dressed, putting his hair in the usual half-ponytail. He blinked when he began searching for the last part of his clothes, putting his hands on his hips.

"Where the fuck are my boots?!"

_**Shawnter - Fin**_

**AN:** There ya go! This fic may be on hold for a bit... I don't know how well my muse is handling everything over the past week. I'm hoping it's not affecting my writing, but with this being what it is, a bad mood will mean bad sex, so yeah. Uh... Next up is **Eric** and **Shawn** for **LCHime**, if I can manage it. I'll do my best.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	11. Sharic

**AN**: This one is **Eric** and **Shawn** for **LCHime**. Eric may be out of character here, but I'm doing my best. And yes, the name is mine (I believe). Dunno what else to say.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Sharic - Steamin' Up the Place_

Two bodies slammed through the hotel door, a tangle of limbs and lips. They were kissing each other sloppily, clinging, moaning, panting for breath. Shawn dipped his head back as Eric's lips and teeth moved down his neck. His hands were busy at the bottom of Shawn's shirt, pulling it out from the jeans it was so neatly tucked into. Once it was out of the pants, he pulled it over the Texan's head, growling as he had to remove his lips from Shawn's neck. Shawn groaned softly, feeling Eric's mouth move down his neck to his chest, ignoring the hair dusted across the bronzed skin, moaning louder as Eric's breath ghosted across one already-hard nipple. He gripped Eric's hair, fingers burying themselves in the dark depths as Eric's lips and tongue teased the nub. Without warning, Eric dropped his jeans, freeing his cock from its denim prison. He pushed Shawn down onto his knees.

"Suck my dick, Shawn," he commanded. Shawn gazed up at Eric, a grin on his face, before he leaned forward, breathing on the tip of Eric's hard organ, smirking as he heard the dark haired man hiss in pleasure. Without warning, Eric thrust his hips forward, forcing his cock into Shawn's mouth. However, the Texan didn't mind, merely moaning around the length in his mouth and hollowing out his cheeks, bobbing his head back and forth, sliding his tongue around it. Eric groaned, gripping Shawn's hair and thrusting shallowly into the Heart Break Kid's mouth.

Feeling his release coming close, Eric pulled out of Shawn's warm, willing mouth and smirked, looking down at the kneeling Shawn. Shawn moaned softly as he looked up at Eric, his hard cock free from his jeans and boxers, his shirt unbuttoned - which had been done on the elevator on the way to said room, and Shawn was damn proud of that - and it was a bit of a turn on.

"Strip."

Eric's command was answered immediately as Shawn stood, kicking off his boots and pulling his pants off fast, throwing them somewhere away from him. Eric smirked, merely pushing his jeans and boxers off his waist. He pushed Shawn roughly, forcing him against the wall. He lifted Shawn, smirking as the Texan wrapped his legs around Eric's waist, and thrust hard into Shawn, only the blond man's spit on his dick for lube. Shawn cried out in that mixture of pain and pleasure he was learning to love from Eric, as the dark haired man began to thrust hard and fast into Shawn's warmth.

"Eric... Fuck... Ahh! So good..."

Shawn's words came from panted breaths as he moaned. Eric merely smirked and continued to thrust, wrapping his hand around Shawn's own impressive cock, stroking it fiecely with his thrusts. Eric shifted slightly, changing his angle, slamming into Shawn's prostate. The blond's eyes shot open and he cried out again, his voice gone, his cry dying on his lips as Eric captured his lips. He moaned into Eric's mouth, their tongues dueling fiercely. Shawn pulled back, his head thunking hard against the wall behind him as he felt himself come, thick white jets covering Eric's hand. Eric merely chuckled and managed two more thrusts before he came inside Shawn.

The two stayed that way for a moment before Shawn lowered his legs and Eric pulled out. The blond slid down the wall, panting for air, and Eric lowered himself to the ground. He grabbed Shawn, pulling the blond over to him before he kissed his forehead, pushing the blond hair away from the sweaty forehead.

"Love ya, Shawn," Eric muttered. Shawn smiled.

"I love you too, Eric."

_**Sharic - Fin**_

**AN**: Not my best work, or my longest, but I figured this one would work best for Eric. Um... Next up is technically **SaraHHH**, but I'm sneaking one in here. The next one will actually be **Ted** and **Cody**, for **Jamzy **and** CodyRhodesFan**, though I am unsure if Jamzy actually reads this fic or not. Either way, I'm sneaking this one in here. I may be sneaking one in for me later, but yeah. I'll get to you soon, Sara! Sorry about the delay, but you're right after.

_**.: TheMizMagnet**__**:.**_


	12. Codiasi

**AN**: What's up? Yeah, finally getting back to some good, old fashioned sex. Haha. This one is **Cody** and **Ted**, and is for **Jamzy** and **CodyRhodesFan**. The name isn't mine, and I have no freakin' clue where it came from. It's probably been around a while. Oh, another update: My updates are going to come a lot slower now. Tomorrow is Halloween, and _love_ Halloween, then Sunday kicks off National Novel Writing Month. 50,000 words from November 1st to November 30th. I've been at it for… three years now? But I haven't been able to do it. This year is the year I wanna do it. So, if my updates come slower for the next month, I'm terribly sorry. Okay, shutting up now.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Steamin' Up the Place – Codiasi_

It was rare that Cody decided to talk to Jeff about anything sexual, mainly because the younger Hardy had the tendency to take things way out of proportion, but he was desperate. Ted was acting like he didn't want to touch Cody anymore, and it bothered him. Their sex life had been so animated before this stupid feud thing, and Cody, personally, blamed all the fucking guest hosts trying to tear Legacy apart.

So, with a heavy heart, Cody logged onto his secret messenger name, and was messaged instantly by Jeff.

**EroticRainbowFX**: Coddles! I'm so glad you got on!  
**AmericanWetDreamz**: Why Jeff? You aren't talking to me while Randy's screwing you, are you?  
**EroticRainbowFX**: *pout!* Not this time! He's working out. *icky face*  
**AmericanWetDreamz**: Well, before you get ready to go ogle him, I need help…  
**EroticRainbowFX**: Oooh… If you're on this name, it's sex help. Talk to me, my little wet dream.

Cody groaned. He could practically feel Jeff's smirk through the computer screen.

**AmericanWetDreamz**: Know what? Nevermind.  
**EroticRainbowFX**: Awww!! C'mon! I can help!  
**AmericanWetDreamz**: Ugh… this is stupid…  
**EroticRainbowFX**: You haven't gotten laid in a while, have you?

Cody froze, simply staring at the screen for a minute. He frowned, unsure what to put. His fingers were frozen over the keyboard. Was it that obvious?! Before Cody could ask, Jeff responded.

**EroticRainbowFX**: It's not obvious; I'm just good at figuring these things out.  
**AmericanWetDreamz**: I think Teddy's mad that I'm going to be on Team RAW and he's not…  
**EroticRainbowFX**: And, thanks to that, he hasn't touched you.  
**AmericanWetDreamz**: …  
**EroticRainbowFX**: Oooh, this is serious. Is he there?  
**AmericanWetDreamz**: … No? Why?  
**EroticRainbowFX**: I'll be over in five! Don't go anywhere!!  
_EroticRainbowFX has signed off._

Cody groaned, but signed off, shutting down his laptop. Well, if he wanted to get laid, Jeff was definitely the person to talk to about it. He was just a bit… eccentric, to be honest, about the whole thing. That was what scared Cody the most.

True to form, five minutes later, Cody was opening the door to let Jeff in the room. Jeff took in Cody's appearance, noting the way Cody wore a plain black hoodie and a pair of loose blue jeans. Cody took in Jeff's appearance in return, unsurprised by the tight blue jeans and paper-thin tanktop that revealed his toned midriff. Jeff's hair was green today. That was new.

"Okay. First off, change in apparel. Then we'll work on some seducing tips," Jeff said, grinning. Cody swallowed and nodded. Jeff grinned and dragged Cody over to the bed, shoving the younger man down as he tore through Cody's clothes, looking for something. His eyes landed on a pair of jeans and a top, and he positively smirked.

"Oh, I have the perfect idea…"

About an hour and a half later, Ted walked up the stairs from the gym. He was worried. Thanks to these guest hosts on RAW trying to push him and Cody further apart, the younger member of Legacy had been quiet and solitary. Well, Ted was aware that he hadn't been helping the situation, but still… He didn't know how to approach it. He was scared he was going to make Cody mad.

He shrugged these thoughts loose and pulled out his keycard, swiping it through the reader on the door. The light turned green and the lock clicked, allowing Ted entrance in the room. He blinked as he noticed the lights were off. Cody hadn't said he was going anywhere…

"Codes? You in here?"

Ted dropped his bag on the floor, kicking it over against the wall so that he wouldn't trip on it. He went to hit the light switch, but was stopped by a voice.

"I'm here, Teddy…"

It was Cody's voice, but there was a certain edge to it that made Ted glad his workout pants weren't tight. He flicked the light switch, turning to look at the bed, where Cody's voice had come from.

Cody was sitting on the bed, a pair of tight jeans over his slender hips. His feet were bare, his right leg draped over his left, leaving his right foot free to bounce. He wore a tight black turtleneck that was actually very sexy on him. He was leaning back on his one hand, and in his right was a white stick, one end in his mouth. Ted's mouth went dry as he saw Cody turn the stick. He opened his mouth slightly, the red end of the lollipop sitting between Cody's teeth.

"C-Cody?"

Ted hated that slight stammer in his voice, but he was burning. His body felt like a time bomb, and the fuse was already standing at attention.

"Teddy, what's wrong?"

There was concern in that voice, but it was covered by a tone Cody was using that just screamed, 'FUCK ME!' Ted watched as Cody's tongue came out, licking the red lollipop, and Ted's tongue came out to lick at his lips. Cody let out a soft purring sound before he put the candy between his lips, sucking at it, making outrageous slurping noises. Sure, it was kind of obnoxious in any other case, but right now it was doing what it was supposed to be doing.

"Ah, fuck, Codes…" Ted muttered, moving over to him and pushing Cody back on the bed. He grabbed the lollipop, taking it from the younger man's grasp. Cody let him, his eyes watching Ted carefully. Ted took the candy and put the sticky red part on Cody's lips, carefully tracing them with the candy, painting Cody's lips red and watching the way they glistened in the light. Before Cody could lick his lips, Ted swooped in, pressing his to Cody's candy coated ones. Cody moaned and opened his mouth as Ted's tongue began to lap the sticky sweetness from Cody's mouth. Ted dove in, tasting the unique flavor of Cody mixed in with the lollipop. He made a mental note to buy Cody a huge bag of suckers later.

Ted's hands moved to the end of the soft material of the turtleneck, pushing it up to expose Cody's tan flesh. His hands must have tickled Cody slightly, because Cody let out a sort of laugh-moan sound that shot right to Ted's hard dick. He groaned against Cody's mouth, breaking apart to pull off the turtleneck. He tossed it over his shoulder, and leaned down, trailing kisses down Cody's neck and moving to his chest. He kissed one nipple, then the other, delighting in Cody's soft whisper of his name. He licked one hardened nub, smiling before he took the nub between his teeth and sucked at it. Cody gripped his hair, pulling lightly. Ted chuckled softly, his breath tickling the nub, before he went to the other one.

"Teddy…" Cody moaned, biting his lip, and leaning his head back. While Ted was distracting him with his lips on his nipple, the blond had managed to unbutton Cody's pants, sliding the zipper down. He froze when he felt that something wasn't right, and it alerted Cody instantly. Cody lifted his head, looking at Ted through his lust-filled eyes.

"What is it, Teddy…?" Cody asked. Ted looked down between them, seeing the flesh under Cody's pants, before he lifted his eyes again.

"You went commando…?" Ted asked. Cody's cheeks flushed, but he nodded.

"Y-yeah… You don't like it…?"

"I fucking love it."

With that said, Ted shimmied the jeans off of Cody's form, throwing them behind him with the tanktop. He looked at Cody's hard cock, simply putting his hand around it, stroking it slowly, up and down, before he reached over, grabbing the flavored lube from the nightstand. He continued to stroke Cody, lifting himself slightly, to push his sweat pants and boxers off. He sighed softly as his cock was freed, but merely removed his hand from Cody, causing a soft whimper from the younger man.

"Its okay, Cody…" Ted muttered, squeezing a generous amount of the lube onto his hand before he stroked his own dick, spreading the lube around his cock. He smirked at Cody and stepped in front of him.

"I know you love grape candy, Cody…" he said. Cody's eyes were glued to his lover's massive organ, and he leaned forward, his tongue coming out to taste the tip. He and Ted both moaned in pleasure before Cody's mouth descended on Ted's cock. As Ted moaned and closed his eyes, gripping Cody's hair, Cody swirled his tongue around the organ in his mouth, absorbing the wonderful taste of grape and Ted. He swallowed around the dick in his mouth, causing Ted to hiss in pleasure and open his eyes to watch Cody. The younger man was lost in pleasure at the tastes assaulting his tongue, his mouth moving back and forth, his tongue tasting and teasing.

Ted moved Cody slightly, pulling him off of his dick. Cody whimpered softly, but had no time to protest as Ted pushed him back onto the bed, spreading his legs. He took the lube, squeezing some of it onto his fingers again before he spread Cody's legs, sliding two in. Cody cried out, arching up slightly as Ted's fingers began to piston in and out of him, scissoring quickly. Cody bit his lip and whimpered softly after a few minutes, when Ted pulled out his fingers, but was gasping in surprised pleasure as Ted leaned forward, his tongue tasting the grape and Cody flavors. He closed his eyes, focusing on his tongue tasting Cody. Cody gasped, repeating Ted's name like a mantra.

"Teddy!! Oh, fuck… please… please fuck me… I need you…"

It seemed to be good enough for Ted, because he stopped, grinning as he licked his lips. He moved to hover over Cody, leaning down to press their lips together as he thrust into Cody. Cody kissed him back, clinging to Ted and moaning in his mouth. Ted pulled away from the kiss as he began to fuck Cody, gripping Cody's hips and thrusting back and forth. He moaned softly, at the same time as Cody, as Cody's tight warmth clenched around his dick.

"Aw, fuck… So damn tight, Cody…"

Ted reached down, wrapping his hand around Cody's hard cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. He lifted Cody's legs up a little higher, allowing him to change his angle. Cody cried out in pleasure as Ted began to hit his prostate, thrusting at the same place over and over again, making it hard for Cody to even begin to think about anything else other than the excellent sensations of Ted's dick and hand.

"Teddy! Ah… I'm close… Teddy!"

With a final cry, Cody came, splashing his release on his stomach and Ted's hand. Ted moaned out Cody's name, cumming inside his lover. He dropped over Cody, who wrapped his arms around Ted, holding him close.

"I love you Teddy…" Cody whispered, his breathing coming in shallow pants. Ted kissed Cody's cheek.

"I love you too, Codes."

_**Codiasi – Fin**_

**AN**: There ya go! **SaraHHH**, sorry about the delay, but you're next! That's right, people! **SaraHHH**'s threesome of **Shawn, Chris, **and** Hunter** is next! Jamzy, Sam, I hope you liked it! After SaraHHH is **Seraphalexiel**'s request for **Matt** and **Edge**.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	13. Shaunticho

**AN**: I know it's been a while, but NaNoWriMo is kicking my ass. Well, mine and Marshall's, and I need Marshall for all my stories. Anyway, this chapter is for **SaraHHH** and is **Shawn**, **Chris**, and **Hunter**. The name... As far as I'm aware, is mine, but I don't know for sure. Uh... And that's it, I guess.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Shaunticho - Steamin' Up the Place_

Chris had to admit, after the way that D Generation X had manipulated their way into deciding the competitors in the main event match with Ozzy and Sharon, he was kind of impressed. DX was never considered particularly manipulative, just pranksters who used a bit of Hunter's muscles to get their way, but this was different. They must have found some time to get close to Ozzy and Sharon before the show went on the air... That was alright though. It did catch Chris' attention, and that was something that not many people could claim. At least, not in this way.

Chris pushed the door to the locker room open, grinning as he saw that DX was still in the locker room. Shawn had left on his ring pants, and was bouncing on his bare feet, exclaiming to Hunter something about Ice T, who was a future Guest Host, if Chris remembered right. Hunter had taken off his hat and the DX shirt he had worn to the ring, and was standing in a pair of blue jeans. Chris closed the door behind him, securing the lock in place, putting the Unified Tag Team Championship belts down. Shawn and Hunter had turned to look at him when the door closed, and Hunter raised one eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. Shawn just looked confused.

"What's going on, Jericho?" Hunter asked.

"Consider this a business agreement..." Chris said, crossing his arms over his chest as well. Hunter looked confused, but Shawn merely grinned slightly. He had played this game with Chris before. Shawn put his chin on Hunter's shoulder, causing the larger man to glance at him, but Hunter's eyes remained on Chris.

"Hunter, my suggestion is to agree with him, okay...? Good things usually happen," Shawn said, bringing his arms around Hunter to stroke his bare chest. Hunter glanced back at Shawn, but looked back at Jericho, his expression a bit more curious now.

"Alright, I'm listening..."

"Let me have command, just this once... And I'll get the both of you whatever title you want," Chris said. Hunter frowned.

"What if we want the same title?" Hunter asked. Chris shrugged.

"Then you two have to come to terms with who has it first," he replied. Shawn began to nibble on Hunter's neck, already having decided he was going to do whatever it was Chris wanted him to. Hunter didn't see any major drawbacks in this... Except...

"What is it you want to 'command'?" he asked, bringing his hands up to make quotation marks in the air around the word command. Chris smirked and turned his blue eyes to Shawn, who met his gaze. He crooked his finger, motioning for Shawn to go over to him. Shawn immediately unwound himself from Hunter and walked over, wrapping his arms around Jericho and kissing him. Chris kissed back, and Hunter watched, getting the picture in startling clarity now. He debated it as he watched Chris and his lover kiss each other, a soft moan coming from Shawn. Hunter shrugged. So he'd fuck Chris and get whatever title shot he wanted? Worked for him.

Hunter moved over to Chris, standing behind him. He put his hands on Chris' waist, grinding against Chris' ass, allowing the Canadian to feel his hard cock through the denim jeans. Chris groaned into Shawn's mouth, muttering Hunter's name as Shawn trailed his lips down Chris' body, kissing his chest and stomach before reaching the end of his wrestling trunks. Shawn's tongue teased the band of the trunks, and his hands went down to massage Chris' thighs. Hunter watched Shawn, moving his hands up slightly so that when Shawn did decide to take off Chris' trunks, the Texan could get to them better. Hunter then leaned in and pressed his lips to Chris' neck, kissing and licking teasingly. Chris groaned, his eyes closing.

"Fuck--!"

Chris' cry was caused by Shawn pulling his hard dick from his trunks, and then cut off by Shawn's lips closing over the tip. Hunter watched as Shawn skillfully moved his head back and forth, taking Chris' dick into his warm mouth, licking and sucking on it. Shawn's eyes, however, were watching Hunter's, watching the way they clouded up in lust. Hunter then pulled Chris' trunks all the way off, kicking off his own shoes and pulling his own pants down. Shawn's eyes brightened as Hunter stood naked behind the Canadian, who was left only in his wrestling boots. Shawn intentionally slowed his pace, teasing Chris with his mouth and tongue. Chris gripped Shawn's hair, moving his hips in shallow thrusts that gagged the Texan. Hunter growled and pulled Chris' hips back, forcing the Canadian's ass against his hard cock. Chris' eyes flew open, and he groaned softly.

Hunter moved one finger to Chris' entrance, pushing against it teasingly, causing an almost wanton growl to escape the blond's mouth. Without further warning, Hunter pushed his finger into Chris' unprepared ass, causing him to cry out in a strange mixture of pleasure and pain. However, Hunter didn't let up, continuing to finger fuck Chris. He pushed another finger in, scissoring them back and forth. Shawn pulled back to hold onto the base of Chris' cock, licking the tip like an ice cream cone.

"Fuck..." Chris muttered. Hunter smirked at Shawn, who nodded slightly to Hunter before standing up. Hunter removed his fingers and lifted Chris up. Shawn reached under Chris, guiding Hunter's cock - after stroking it a few times - to Chris' entrance. Chris cried out as Hunter's cock ripped into him without preparation, but it felt so good.

"This is going to hurt him, Hunter..." Shawn muttered. Chris looked at Shawn in glazed confusion as Hunter held himself still inside Chris.

"Well, if you're taking pity on him, there's some lube in my bag," Hunter said. Shawn nodded and moved over to Hunter's bag, grabbing the tube with a smile. He squeezed it onto his fingers before stroking his own hard dick, which was freed from his pants once he stood up. Chris looked at the two of them before groaning softly.

"This wasn't what I had in mind," Chris muttered.

"Too damn bad," Hunter retorted. "You shouldn't fuck with DX, Jericho."

With that, Shawn moved over, positioning his own cock, groaning softly when his dick brushed against Hunter's, and entered Chris in one smooth movement too. Chris cried out loudly in pain, but Hunter kept him still.

"Move, you fucking bastards!" Chris yelled. Hunter shifted slightly.

"He's tight, isn't he Shawn...?" Hunter asked. Shawn groaned and nodded. Then, the two began to thrust into Chris, moving at the same time, then one would speed up. They continued this, Chris crying out in pain and pleasure. With the two of them simulating him simultaneously, it was impossible to miss his prostate. With each thrust, one or the other would hit it. Chris was a writhing, moaning mess, but it didn't stop Shawn from reaching between him and Chris and stroking the Canadian in time with his own thrusts.

"I'm... gonna cum, Hunter..." Shawn gasped. Hunter grunted in acknowledgement.

"Me too..." Hunter replied.

"Fuck... Cum... inside," Chris panted. Shawn and Hunter sped up their thrusts, Shawn also stroking Chris faster. With twin cries, Shawn and Chris came at the same time, Chris spilling his pleasure on Shawn's hand and abs. Hunter growled before came, roaring his release. He and Shawn held Chris there for a moment before pulling out of him, putting him down on a bench. Shawn made a face before he moved to his own bag, pulling out a cloth and wiping himself off. He then cleaned Hunter up, smiling and kissing the larger man. Hunter kissed him back before moved over to Chris, kneeling over the panting blond.

"And now, you know better than to fuck with DX," Hunter said, smirking. "And fuck your deal. I can get whatever title I want for me and for Shawn. Thanks." With that, DX got dressed again and grabbed their bags, leaving the locker room. Chris glared after them, his breath still coming in pants.

"I'll get you back, Hunter..." Chris vowed, resting his head back. "And I fucking mean that..."

_**Shaunticho - Fin**_

**AN**: Yeah, this one will be repeated much later on down the line. HBKloverHBKrequested Shawn and Chris, so that will be the 'sequel', I guess, to this one. Next up! **Seraphalexiel** gets some **Matt** and **Edge** love. Later!

_**.: TheMizMagnet**_ _**:.**_


	14. Madam

**AN**: Long time no see!! Okay. This next chapter is for **Seraphalexiel **and is **Matt **and **Edge**. The title is something I got from my darling NeroAnne's profile. Hope you like it. Oh, and the timing might be a little off here, but we're just going to say that Edge never had his heal injury, okay? Okay.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Madam – Steamin' Up the Place_

When Matt heard that he had been picked for the supplemental draft, he was thrilled. He waited nervously until he heard that he had been drafted to Smackdown, and then jumped in joy. It was so great! Everyone around him thought that he was thrilled because he could be with Jeff again, even after the strange events that caused him to "betray" his brother. Jeff understood, and the two had even talked it out, patching things back up. Matt didn't care though. Let them think what they wanted. He was happy for a different reason.

So, Matt drove to the hotel, grinning the entire way. He knew who was there and he didn't have a clue that Matt was on his way. Something told Matt he probably should have called ahead, but oh well. He'd deal with whatever repercussions came from not calling ahead later. He swung the car into the parking lot, grabbing his bag from the backseat and getting out of the car. He pressed the fob on the keychain, listening to the horn honk as the car locked and the alarm armed itself. Smiling, he entered the hotel.

"Hello, I'm looking for the room of Adam Copeland…?" Matt said, smiling at the receptionist. She blinked at him, but looked at the computer in front of her, typing in the name.

"He's in room 402," she said. Matt thanked her and walked to the stairs, taking them two at a time until he got to the fourth floor. He looked at the doors, growling in frustration as he realized that he had ended up at the wrong end of the hallway. He sighed, hoisting his bag back over his shoulder and continuing to walk down the corridor.

Finally, he got to room 402, and he smirked, knocking on the door. It was silent for a minute, and Matt frowned, knocking again. He was about to knock a third time when he heard a voice.

"What?!" it snapped. Matt's eyes softened considerably at the sleepy sound of Adam's voice.

"Room service," he barked, making his tone rough. There was scuffling behind the door.

"I didn't order any…" Adam started as he opened the door, but was cut off by Matt's smiling face. "Matt?"

"Hey, Addy. Mind if I come in?"

Adam moved aside, allowing Matt to enter the room. Once Matt was in the room, he tossed his bag off somewhere and then was slammed into the wall, causing him to gasp in surprise. Adam's lips descended on his, forcing the dark haired man's lips apart. Matt moaned happily, opening his mouth to Adam's assault. Adam's tongue dueled with Matt, the two fighting for dominance. As usual, Matt couldn't keep it up. He loved when Adam got rough and dominating, as was in the Rated R Superstar's personality. He groaned in ecstasy as Adam pulled away to nibble on his neck. Matt's hands went to the waistband of Adam's red sleeping pants, easily pulling the offending material away, leaving Adam naked. Adam paused for a minute to meet Matt's eyes, before he smirked.

"Strip," Adam commanded, taking his hands off of Matt. Matt pouted slightly, but moved toward the bed, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his belt. He tossed it across the room, his shirt following it. Then, slowly, making sure Matt was watching, he unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them off his hips, making sure his boxers went with.

"Damn, Mat…" Adam muttered, moving over to his lover. He gently pushed Matt onto his knees, smirking. "Suck."

Only too happy to comply, Matt leaned forward, casually licking the tip of Adam's cock, a muttered 'yum' slipping through his lips before they were put to better use, wrapped around the thick length. Adam groaned, his hands tangling themselves in Matt's thick, dark hair. Adam groaned when Matt hollowed out his cheeks, taking more of the length in and sucking softly on it. Adam growled, pushing Matt off his dick.

"Aww, don't you want me to taste your cum?" Matt asked. Adam chuckled softly, pushing Matt onto the bed.

"Not yet. It's been too long since I was inside you. I want that first."

With that, Adam grabbed the lube from his bag, and crawled over Matt, whose skin was already lit with goose bumps in anticipation. He moaned as Adam slicked up his fingers and eased them inside the Hardy. Adam pushed his fingers in and out of Matt's pucker, smirking when Matt's hips began to move to the rhythm. Finally, Adam pulled out, earning a soft whimper from Matt.

"Please… Addy, please…"

Adam slicked his cock up, positioning himself at Matt's entrance before thrusting in, earning a loud cry from the Hardy beneath him. He didn't mind though; Adam loved it when Matt got vocal. He began to thrust into Matt, shifting his position with each thrust until Matt nearly came off the bed, his cry escalating in volume.

"Fuck, Adam!"

Adam grinned, holding that position and thrusting into Matt with deep, fast thrusts, each aimed to hit Matt's prostate. Matt moaned loudly with each thrust, moving his hand down to wrap around his own cock. Adam's eyes were locked on Matt touching himself, watching the way that Matt kept up with his thrusts. Adam would speed up, and so would Matt's hand. Adam groaned, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Matt's as he came, filling Matt to the brim. Matt moaned into Adam's mouth as he also came, spilling his seed on his hand and onto Adam. The two lay there for a minute before Adam pulled out, cleaning them both off. While Adam held Matt close, Matt placed soft kisses to his skin.

"I meant to tell you something, but you ravished me before I could," Matt said, a smile on his face. Adam looked at him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I got drafted to Smackdown in the Supplemental Draft."

"That's the best news I've heard all day," Adam replied with a smile.

_**Madam – Fin**_

**AN**: Hope you liked it. Next up is **Matt** and **Christian** for **Seraphalexiel.** Bye!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	15. Christt

**AN**: Hey everybody! Sorry it took me so long to get an update up for this one… Things have been really weird lately, and I'm sure they're just going to get weirder. But, I'm going to shut up. As far as I'm aware, this is my name, but I really don't know. I made this one kind of spur of the moment. Oh, and this is for **Seraphalexiel**. And… if you didn't know, Matt was on ECW last night… on the Abraham Washington show. So, that's where I'm getting that from… Yeah.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Christt – Steamin' Up the Place_

Matt grinned as he showed Tony Atlas how to throw up his hand in the V1. He laughed as Tony did it and waved to the fans as he made his way behind the curtain. That had been fun, even if Abraham was a bit of an asshole. Matt sighed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. Out of what seemed to be nowhere, he was tackled from behind, falling right to the ground.

"HA! I'm on top!" a man yelled, laughing manically. Matt grinned, rolling his eyes.

"Ya gonna get off, Jay?" he asked. Jay laughed and got off, rolling to his feet. Matt stood up, brushing himself off before he faced his lover.

"Hi," he said. Jason "Jay" Reso laughed.

"Hey, Matt. I forgot you were going to be on ECW tonight," he said. Matt shrugged.

"I heard you made a ladder match for TLC. I'd wish you luck, but I know you're going to kick Shelton's ass," Matt said. Jay shrugged, and Matt noticed the ECW 'gold' wasn't on his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow.

"Where's the belt?" he asked. Jay grinned sheepishly.

"Yoshi Tatsu wanted to hold onto it. The kid's cute, I can't help it," he said. Matt laughed, linking arms with Jay before they walked to Jay's dressing room. Yoshi was sitting there, brushing his fingers over the ECW eagle.

"Alright, kid," Jay said, moving over to sit next to Yoshi. "I need that back now. And I gotta kick ya out." Yoshi looked at him for a minute.

"Thank you very much," he said, bowing. Jay sighed, but smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Thank you very much."

"… You're welcome, Yoshi…"

"Thank you very much."

"… Bye, Yoshi."

Jay sighed, shaking his head as Yoshi got up and walked to the door. As he passed Matt, he smiled.

"Hi Matt. How ya been?" he asked. Matt smiled.

"Pretty good, Yoshi. You?"

"Great. Seeya around," he said before he walked out the door. Jay stared at Matt for a minute before groaning.

"God, he had to be laughing so hard at all of us trying to teach him English," Jay muttered. Matt laughed and sat next to Jay, pulling the ECW Champion onto his lap.

"I can make it up to you," he said, his brown eyes lighting slightly. Jay raised an eyebrow, the ECW belt lying on the bench, forgotten.

"Oh, can you…?"

Matt didn't say anything else, just pressed his lips to Jay's. Jay immediately let out a soft moan of pleasure, opening his mouth to Matt's exploring tongue. The darker man explored Jay's mouth before he pulled the shirt Jay was wearing off, breaking the contact between their lips only long enough to get the offending material off his lover. Matt moved away from the older man's lips to trace his mouth down Jay's neck, sucking at a few places for only a few second before he made his way to Jay's nipples. He lapped at them softly, slowly, causing Jay to groan under his breath, his eyes closing in pleasure. Matt took the hard nub between his teeth, gently biting down as he flicked his tongue back and forth. He then let go and repeated the same treatment on the other nipple.

"Matt…" Jay moaned. Matt smirked and moved slightly to unbutton his own shirt before tossing it behind him. Jay moved his hands through Matt's hair, pulling the offending hair tie out and letting the dark locks fall freely. Matt laid Jay down on the bench, pushing the ECW title off, letting it fall to the floor. He then kissed down Jay's torso, his fingers moving to unbutton the blonde's blue jeans and tug them down. Jay propped himself up on his elbows, his teeth biting his lower lip as he watched Matt pull down his boxers too. The elder Hardy's eyes lit up as he saw Jay's hard cock stand at attention.

"Someone missed me," Matt muttered before he leaned forward, his tongue coming out to lick at the precum gathered on Jay's tip. Jay gasped in surprised pleasure before letting himself fall back. Matt's mouth descended on Jay's cock, taking it in his mouth slowly, inch by inch. Jay was panting, fighting for air as he fought not to thrust into Matt's mouth. He knew his lover by now; Matt didn't like that at all.

In return for Jay not thrusting, Matt's hand moved up to cup the blonde's balls, rubbing them gently. Jay groaned in pleasure, biting his lip and digging his fingers into the bench to prevent from thrusting still. Matt began to move back and forth on the engorged dick in his mouth, sliding his tongue along the bottom, his teeth scraping lightly on the top. He moved again, slowly picking up speed. Jay groaned, biting his lip so hard, he could taste the blood.

"Matt… Matt, please…" Jay begged. Matt smirked, moving his lips up to the tip of Jay's cock before releasing it with a loud 'pop'. Jay looked at Matt as the younger man stood, pulling a tube out of his pocket. He then pulled off his blue jeans and boxers, kicking his shoes off almost absently. He put some lube on Jay's hand before smirking.

"You can either lube me up, or prep yourself," he stated. Jay bit his lip, but decided that it would be better for Matt if he prepped himself. So, he moved his fingers to his own entrance, easing one in. He gasped in pleasure, his eyes shut. Matt squeezed some of the lube on his hand, watching as Jay eased another finger in, teasing and stretching his own entrance. Matt stroked his own cock, watching the display with a smirk. When Jay managed to get the third and fourth finger in, Matt couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care if Jay was prepped enough or not (and neither did Jay, to be honest), and he removed Jay's fingers. He swooped down to press a hard kiss to the blonde's lips, tasting the blood, before he thrust into Jay. Matt kept his lips on Jay's, swallowing the blonde's scream of pleasure.

"God… Matt…" Jay moaned as Matt began to thrust. The only sounds heard in the room were the moans escaping Jay and Matt, and the sound of Matt thrusting into Jay, his balls slapping the blonde's ass with each hard thrust. Without Jay prompting him, Matt moved to stroke the blonde's dick, smirking when Jay cried out and came, covering Matt's hand. Matt's smirk didn't last for long, however, and he groaned aloud as he released inside Jay.

The two remained like that for a minute before Matt pulled out, smiling and placing another kiss on Jay's lips.

"I knew that little jackass could speak English," Jay muttered. Matt laughed.

"Well, then maybe you didn't just deserve that nice fucking," Matt said. Jay pouted.

"You fucked me because I'm hot." He stated. Matt merely smiled, then yelped when the ECW belt hit him in the ass after he turned around.

"ADMIT IT, MATTHEW!"

_**Christt – Fin**_

**AN**: And there it is!! The ending made me giggle. Um, next up is **Randy **and **John Cena** for **Seraphalexiel**! This is the last one for her during this chunk.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	16. Cenaton

**AN**: Well, here I am again! And yes, I'm aware it's been a while, but it's hard to post an update when the muse just... isn't there. However, I do believe that I have figured something out, hence the update that you are now seeing. Right now... NOW! Okay, enough of that. Uh... for all I know about this name, it's been everywhere, though I saw it first on either NeroAnne's profile or on CodyRhodesFan's profile. I'm really not sure. Anyway, this is for **Seraphalexiel**. Yeah. Oh, and to those of you who are still making requests, I gotta put a stop to it until I've caught up a little. Sorry guys, but not more requests for now, okay? Thanks.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Cenaton - Steamin' Up the Place_

There was something about those dimples that just seemed to do people in. Randy never thought for one minute that he would be one of those guys to give in to the dimples. Then again, the two had worked so close together as enemies that Randy never really figured that he'd fall for John like he had. But, he had to admit, the guy was funny. He knew his shit, be it muscle cars, wrestling, even something intelligent, like politics and economics. Randy honestly didn't really expect that from him, but it was a pretty damn cool change. John was smarter than he seemed.

So, with that being said, Randy had to wonder one thing: who was he fucking? Randy hadn't thought he would have fallen for John like he did, but he had and it was bugging the hell out of him. Was John fucking someone? If he was, who? A guy like John Cena wasn't alone.

Randy wondered about this through the hallway of the hotel, pacing back and forth outside his door. Cody and Ted were sharing a room with him, and they had Jeff in there right now, and Randy didn't even wanna know what they were doing. He turned to continue down the hall, and paused mid-step, seeing John walking with that arrogant brat, Mike. John laughed at something Mike said and stopped in front of his hotel door, telling Mike bye when the Ohio native went into his room. John turned and saw Randy looking at him, grinning, flashing those dimples again.

"Hey, Randy," John said, making his way over to the Legend Killer. Randy grinned slightly.

"Hey, John. Spend the day with Mike?" Randy asked, unable to keep the touch of jealousy out of his voice. John's blue eyes blinked at him in confusion.

"Nah. Just saw him in the gym. Gave him some advice and then kept letting him know on the way up here. Besides, he's with Morrison still," John said, shrugging. Randy frowned slightly.

"Really? I thought they were mad at each other."

"Yeah, past tense. They got over it. What are you doing out here?" Randy snorted and motioned at his door.

"Cody and Ted are in there with Jeff, and I'm not going to be the one to get in the middle of all that." John laughed and the two stayed quiet for a minute before Randy sighed.

"Look, I'm not good with this kind of shit, so I'm just going to come right out and say it. I like you. Not like just like you, but like... I'm attracted to you. But, you're probably dating someone, and I'm not a goddamn home wrecker, so I'll just let you be," Randy said, looking like he felt a little bit better now that it was out. He started to move, but John held out an arm, stopping him.

"You like me," he repeated, raising his eyes to Randy. Randy nodded, blue clashing with blue, each watching the other carefully. Then, the dimples appeared.

"Good, 'cause I've been attracted to you too for a long time. And you know what? Come with me, Randy," he said. Randy frowned and looked at the door before looking at John.

"Why...?" Randy asked. John grinned at him.

"Well, either you can be fucking me, or you can go join the slumber party that's probably going to be happening in your room."

Randy followed John, a smirk on his face. John opened the door, moving aside to let Randy in first. Randy grinned at John as he passed, stepping into the immaculate room before sitting on the bed. John pushed the door closed and followed, watching Randy. The younger man smirked, his tongue coming out to lick at his upper lip.

"You are going to do whatever I say, John," Randy said. John's smile merely grew, and he nodded his consent.

"Yes, Master," John said. Randy paused a moment and shook his head.

"No, call me by my name. I don't own you," Randy said. John nodded and Randy smirked again. "Clothes. Take them off."

John took off his shirt, pulling it off the same way he did in the ring. He kicked his snickers off, and unzipped his pants, pushing them off his hips and his boxers with the same push. Randy smirked and glanced at John's hard, dripping cock before he pointed at the ground.

"Kneel. I want you to suck me," he ordered. John raised his eyes to Randy, but wanted it bad too. He unbuttoned Randy's jeans, pulling out the younger man's huge cock. He glanced at Randy before he lowered his mouth to the cock, taking it and sucking on it slowly, teasing the shaft before he allowed his saliva to lubricate it. He knew that Randy's huge cock would be inside him at one point, and lubing it up was going to be a process. So, if he lubed it up now, then less time could be taken getting it inside him.

If Randy knew what John was doing, he didn't care. He groaned and watched John, smirking slightly.

"Goddamn... You've got a talented mouth," he growled, unable to prevent himself from thrusting slightly into John's mouth. Randy's cock caused the older man to gag slightly, but John never let up. Randy stopped him with a hand, and John pulled himself off of Randy's cock, with a pop. Randy shifted, pushing his pants and boxers all the way off, removing his shirt without another thought.

"Get up here," Randy stated, standing so that his pants came off all the way. John moved, lying on the bed, his legs spreading slightly, giving Randy a great view of his pucker. Randy smirked and climbed over him, pressing his lips to John's, leaning in and gliding his tongue against the seam of John's lips before the Massachusetts native opened his mouth to Randy's exploration. Randy's tongue came in, tasting John's mouth before he moved one hand, guiding his hard cock to John's entrance, pushing in. The kiss helped to swallow back John's cry of pleasure. Randy pulled away.

"Fuck... You're tight..." Randy muttered, thrusting into John. John bit his lip, and Randy's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Randy..." John moaned.

"Don't cum," Randy stated. John bit his lip, but moaned, arching up as Randy's dick hit his prostate. Randy smirked and changed his angle, thrusting at that spot again, loving the way that pleasure bloomed up on John's face. He touched the tip of John's hard cock, and he watched as John bit his lip again, grunting in pleasure. Randy leaned in close, his breath coming in pants in John's ear.

"Cum..." Randy ordered. John managed to moan out Randy's name as his cum splashed into Randy's hand. Randy hissed in pleasure at the tightening feeling of John's walls around him. He came with a soft groan, splashing his seed inside John. Randy pulled out and lay next to John for a few minutes before Cody's voice filled the room.

"Yo, Randy!! It's Cody!! Answer the damn phone, fool. We gotta talk. Dude, answer the fucking phone! If you don't answer this phone, I'm going to pull down your pants, take a knife out, and proceed to cut off your-"

Cody's voice was cut off by Randy grabbing his cell phone and opening it.

"What, Cody?" He barked.

"Dang, way to be mean. I was just going to ask if you had the chance to talk to Cena yet!" Cody said. Randy grinned at John, who smiled back.

"Yeah, I talked to him. Oh, and Cody? Touch my phone again, and I'm going to shove it down your throat."

_**Cenaton - Fin**_

**AN: **Hope you liked it, Seraph. It was fun to write, even if I did get stuck halfway through. Ha. My own fault though. Okay, next up is **Morrison** and **Jeff** for **redsandman99**. Oh, and redsandman? I need to know if for your second pairing you meant John Cena or John Morrison with Miz... I'm probably just being incredibly retarded, but either way... Still need to know. Thanks!!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	17. Jeffison

**AN: **Finally!! My lazy ass has gotten around to updating this one. The funniest part is, I started writing this one while I was watching a ninety-two year old man. Long story. Nothing witty to say this time, so… yeah! This is for **redsandman99** and… I guess the name is mine. Ha!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Jeffison – Steamin' Up the Place_

Jeff watched as John moved on the dance floor. John was smooth, fluid even, with the way he twirled his hips, making his great ass twirl around erotically. It had been Matt and Evan's idea to go clubbing, and Jeff suddenly was glad that he had come, granted he was usually the one dancing out there like John was now. Today, however, Jeff just didn't quite feel up to it.

Everyone thought that Jeff was the victim, that Matt had broken Jeff. But both of the Hardys knew that wasn't true. No, Matt was the victim, not Jeff. Jeff was the problem.

Jeff wanted what he wanted, and he got it. Well, there was one time that he hadn't got what he wanted, but he made sure it didn't, and wouldn't happen again. He had already proven to the roster that he could function in with them, but now, he wanted someone. And not just any someone. Jeff wanted John Morrison.

There was something about the way that the brunette that just intoxicated Jeff. He wanted him, so bad he could hardly stand it. John didn't know how badly Jeff wanted him, but the way he walked around, the pants he wore that accented his ass…

Jeff smirked, lifting himself off the stool, ignoring the way Matt looked at him, and made his way over to John, swiftly and easily avoiding the other gyrating bodies on the dance floor. He came up behind John, beginning to dance with him. John's head turned around in slight alarm, but he smiled when he saw it was Jeff. He continued to dance, this time moving his body to accompany Jeff's. Jeff leaned in, his lips brushing John's ear. The younger man shivered slightly, but nodded to Jeff, smiling. Jeff took his hand, leading him to the bathroom.

John faced Jeff when they were in the bathroom, and the blond pushed him against the wall, locking their lips together. John moaned, opening his mouth to Jeff's invasion. While John was preoccupied with Jeff's mouth, the blond reached over, locking the bathroom door. His hands then slipped under John's shirt, feeling the hard abs and pecs. John groaned softly in pleasure, pulling away from the kiss to lean his head back against the tile of the wall, feeling Jeff's fingers brush his nipples into hard nubs. Jeff's fingers closed on them, squeezing and pinching, making John cry out softly. Without further warning, Jeff yanked John's shirt up, pulling it off the younger man's head. He then dropped to his knees, undoing the tight pants John wore and pulling them down, seeing the hard cock straining to be released. Jeff palmed the hard organ through the boxers John wore, causing John's breath to hitch.

Jeff pulled them down, releasing the organ, causing John to whimper softly. Jeff then moved in, wrapping his lips around John's dick, moving back and forth at a fast, steady pace. John couldn't prevent himself from thrusting into the warmth of Jeff's mouth, but Jeff didn't stop him, just let him do it. Then, without warning, Jeff stopped, standing and licking his lips.

"Turn around."

Though curious, John didn't ask and turned around, facing the wall. Jeff removed his own pants, pushing a dry finger into John's ass. John cried out softly as it stretched him, no prep or lube. He bit his lip to swallow back the whimpers, loving the pain/pleasure sensation. Jeff placed kisses on John's back, inserting another finger, slowly stretching John. He pulled out, grinning as he removed his own pants, putting his hand on his cock to spread around the precum oozing from the tip. He made sure that he was as slick as he could be with just his own precum as a lubricant, and then positioned himself to thrust right into John's tight heat. John cried out, unable to prevent himself from doing so. Jeff grunted softly as he thrust into John again, his hand moving around to stroke John's cock, teasingly at first, merely a brush of his fingers. John whimpered Jeff's name as Jeff found his prostate. Jeff's angle changed slightly to hit that same spot, turning John into a whimpering, writhing mess. Jeff's hand closed around his cock, pumping it in time with his furious thrusts until finally, they came together, Jeff's release spilling inside John, while John's release filled Jeff's hand.

The two broke apart, panting slightly. John looked at Jeff over his shoulder for a minute and smiled.

"I wanted that for a long time," John said. Jeff laughed.

"Me too."

**Jeffison – End**

**AN: **Ha!! I am victorious in getting this out. I found every distraction in the world, but I ignored them all!! Next up is **John** and **Miz** for **redsandman99**. Thanks for answering my question, darling!!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	18. Mizena

**AN**: Okay. This one is for **redsandman99** and I do believe I first heard the name courtesy of CodyRhodesFan, though I'm really not sure on that one. If I'm wrong, I apologize. Nothing much to say here, except remind everyone that my brother will be here on the 17th, and my updates will probably slow dramatically between then and the day he leaves, on the 28th. Okay? Okay!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Mizena – Steamin' Up the Place_

Mike groaned as the constant ringing of the phone snapped him out of the dream. Luckily, he was still loved by his current boyfriend. The larger man reached over, keeping Mike tucked up close to him and grabbed the phone.

"Hello...?"

God, Mike loved that sexy morning voice. He nuzzled into John Cena's chest, kissing it sweetly. He missed the grin that overcame his lover's face.

"Mike, it's for you," John said, tilting Mike's face up so he could kiss his lover's lips before he passed the phone to Mike. The Ohio native groaned and took it, putting it to his ear.

"What?" he snapped.

"MIZZIE!!! Wake up, mister! We have a whole day together that you can't waste on sleep! GET UP, DUDE!"

Jeff's voice caused Mike's eye to twitch almost violently. He sat up, inwardly groaning at the loss of John-warmth and looked at the alarm clock.

"Jeff... First off... Do not call me Mizzie. Second off, it's FIVE FUCKING THIRTY!"

"... What? I could have called you at four thirty... when I woke up," Jeff pointed out. Mike groaned and fell back against the blankets. His frustration, however, was distracted as he felt John's lips press against his face and neck, moving down to his chest. He felt his heart skip a beat as John's lips ghosted over his nipples, causing them to harden as his breath tickled them into tight nubs.

"Mizzie, sex John up, and then meet me in the lobby... Hunter's being a horny, demanding bastard aga- OW! Hunter, that actually hurts!"

Mike groaned softly as he felt John's teeth clamp over his nipple, and his tongue flicked it. He bit his lip, looking at John and then remembering the phone in his hand.

"Yeah, sure Jeff. I'll be down there later," he said, hanging up the phone and looking at John. John looked innocently up at him, his hand sliding down, under the covers, to stroke Mike's hardening cock. Mike groaned softly, his eyes rolling back. John moved throwing the blanket off of their bodies and straddling Mike's hips. He leaned forward, his lips pressing against Mike's. His tongue dove into the younger man's mouth, and Mike was more than happy to accept it. He moaned as John's hand moved from his now hard cock, to cup his balls. Thanks to last night's activities, there were no clothes to hinder the two of them from their fun. John rolled Mike's balls around gently, his fingers massaging them. Mike arched slightly, moaning again.

"John..."

John's lips closed on a spot on Mike's neck, placing nips and kisses to various parts of the flesh before he moved down his lover's body. He hit his navel and stopped, swirling his tongue in circles around it before he continued, his mouth getting right by Mike's cock. Mike watched him, biting his lip. John's tongue came out, lapping at the tip of the hard organ in his hand. Mike's breath left him quickly, but was sucked in just as fast as John's lips closed around the head. His tongue continued to tease the tip, and Mike gripped the sheets, gasping as John took his length in his mouth. He began to move, bobbing up and down on Mike's dick.

"John... God... Yes..."

Mike couldn't help it, and his hips began to move, sending his cock further down in John's throat. John, used to this now, merely relaxed his throat to accept the full, impressive length of his lover. Mike's breaths were coming in shallow pants, but he didn't care. He felt his insides tingle, and began to ramble, John's name falling from his lips in a repeated chant, a mantra. John caught onto what was happening and slowly made his way back up Mike's erection, swirling his tongue around the tip, teasing the slit there, before he sat up again. Mike groaned, looking at him with a half-hearted, lusty glare.

"John..."

His voice was warning, but John merely laughed, reaching onto the nightstand to grab the lube there. He put some on his fingers before he went back to Mike's pelvis, his finger finding Mike's tight hole. Mike hissed in pleasure as John's finger began to move in and out, lubricating the hole. After a few minutes of listening to Mike's mewling cries of pleasure, John added another finger, stretching him out, scissoring his fingers. Mike gasped, John's name coming from his lips repeatedly again, though not for the same reason. John leaned down, kissing the base of Mike's cock as he lubed up his own hard penis.

"I love you, Mike," John muttered as he placed the tip of his erection at Mike's entrance.

"I love you too, John... Fuck me... please..."

John pushed in, enveloping his hard dick in Mike's tight heat. Mike cried out, arching up immediately. John chuckled and began to thrust, his thrusts slow, teasing. Mike cried out, reaching up to grip John's shoulders, his short nails digging into the skin on his back. God, John loved it when Mike got like this, leaving these marks. Even though he did have to go out and wrestle, and take his shirt off, and reveal those marks to his fans... He didn't care.

"John... move... please," Mike begged, opening his eyes to meet John's. John smiled and shifted, lifting Mike's pelvis, getting better access. Mike cried out his name and arched his back when John hit his prostate. John's thrusts got harder, faster, rougher, and Mike reacted all the same, clenching his fingers into John's back, crying out and moaning.

"You want me to touch you, Mike...?" John asked, his tone teasing.

"Yes... Yes, John... Oh, fuck... please..."

John loved how easily he made Mike a pile of goo. His hand came down between them, taking Mike's hard cock in his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Mike arched, crying out.

"John... John, I'm gonna... Fuck--!"

And with that, Mike tensed, his ass clenching around John, and he came, covering John's hand and his own stomach with the substance. John, feeling Mike cum, came as well, crying out Mike's name as he did so. He pulled out, rolling over and curling up with Mike for a few minutes before he kissed his lover. John chuckled softly.

"You probably better actually get ready," John said. "Jeff hates to be kept waiting."

"Fuck Jeff. He can wait… I'm going back to sleep."

John shook his head, standing and going into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Jeff could be seen running for his life through the hotel, giggling insanely. Mike was hot on his heels, wearing only a pair of pants he had rushed to get on, his torso covered in shaving cream.

"JEFF, YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

**Mizena – End**

**AN**: Hope you liked it!! Next up, **Randy** and **Edge** for **redsandman99**.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	19. Randam

**AN**: Hey everybody. I have decided to update this one as well. I'm bouncing back and forth with everything, but I think I have figured this one out. I even had up to the disclaimer figured out on the other computer, and never got farther than that. This is for **redsandman99** and the name is courtesy of NeroAnne, though she gives credit to Minnikat6. Thanks anyway.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Randam – Steamin' Up the Place_

Randy hissed his displeasure at the world. He had to face Kofi Kingston, again, John fucking Cena was still getting his title shots, and that little paper white fucker was the WWE Champion. To make matters worse, Adam wasn't cleared to fight yet. Goddamn it. Randy threw his door open, mildly surprised to see that Cody and Ted weren't there. They had been raging pissed at him for snapping at him, so he figured that's what it was. He threw his boot off his foot and at the wall.

"Hey! Asshole, watch where you're throwing those damn things!"

Randy paused in the act of yanking off his second boot, turning slowly to the wall. Sitting backwards in a chair, his arms crossed over the top, an arrogant smirk on his face, was none other than Adam Copeland. He wore a black shirt with a tiger baring its teeth at a serpent, the serpent mid-hiss. His faded blue jeans clung to his muscled legs, even in his sitting position, and a pair of black sunglasses were perched atop his head, his golden hair left hanging down.

"Adam?" Randy asked, pulling off the boot and walking over to him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Thanks. I'm glad to see you too," Adam stated, grinning. "I decided I was going to come and see my main man."

Adam moved out of the chair, carefully throwing one long leg over the chair and moving over toward Randy. As soon as Randy noticed the slight limp in Adam's step from the ankle and foot that were still wrapped, he moved to Adam, putting his Canadian lover on the couch in the locker room.

"I'm not a goddamn baby," Adam snapped, pulling Randy down beside him. "Besides, if I can walk through fans, the arena, and all the techs and Superstars asking where the hell I've been with no help, then I can walk to the fucking couch."

"You walked over here all by yourself?" Randy asked, one eyebrow arched, his voice in obvious disbelief. Adam looked defiantly at him for a moment before rolling dark eyes.

"Fine. Jay helped, but I did most of it on my own." Randy snorted, rolling his eyes as he went go get up. Before he could, however, Adam grabbed him, pulling him down on the couch and pinning him there, his stomach and face on the couch.

"You sit your ass still and give me your baby oil," Adam said. "I watched the beating you took out there, and I'm going to make it all go away," he said. Randy rolled his eyes, but reached out, his long limbs grabbing his bag and pulling it over, and grabbing his baby oil. He passed it back to Adam, who squeezed a generous amount onto his hand.

Randy let out a groan of satisfaction as he began to rub the oil onto Randy's skin, soothing the aching muscles in his back. Adam's talented hands made Randy relax, and that was Adam's plot. Once Randy had started to drift off, Adam moved one hand, supposedly reaching for more baby oil. At least, that was the thought that crossed Randy's mind.

That thought was soon blown out of the water as Adam's hand grabbed the trunks covering Randy's long body. Randy lifted himself up on his elbows, pulling his knees up to rest on them as well, looking back at Adam with one eyebrow arched.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, though his voice didn't carry any negativity.

"Fuck, Randy, what the hell does it look like I'm about to do?" Adam asked, baring Randy's ass before he pushed one slicked finger into the Legend Killer. Randy hissed slightly, his eyes hazing over. "I'm going to fuck you. I've jacked off more than enough to the thought of plowing your ass again, and I want the real fucking thing."

With that, Adam pushed another finger in, causing Randy to growl. He scissored them, stretching his lover as he reached for the bottle again. He popped the cap, pouring the baby oil directly on Randy's back, letting the liquid drip down to Randy's ass. Adam smirked as it became easier to push his fingers in and out of Randy. When Adam got tired of stretching Randy, he pulled his fingers out, smirking.

"Randy... You want me to fuck you?" he asked. Randy's blue eyes blazed.

"What kind of question is that?" he retorted. Adam leaned back slightly.

"Then take off my pants."

This was different, but the animalistic smirk on Adam's face showed that he was serious. Randy rolled his eyes slightly, but turned, pulling Adam's shirt off his chest first. Adam opened his mouth to voice a comment, probably something about how bad Randy was at following orders, but Randy silenced him by kissing him, his tongue thrusting into Adam's mouth. While Adam fought Randy for dominance, the younger man unbuttoned and unzipped Adam's pants, pushing them down his lover's slender hips, carefully pulling them off around the wrapping on Adam's ankle, which he placed a tender kiss to.

"Stop being a sweetheart and get up here," Adam said, a grin on his face. Randy smiled back, moving over and lying down on his back for Adam.

"This won't fuck up your ankle more, will it?" he asked. Adam groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Nah," he said. Before Randy could say anything else, Adam surged forward, his cock pushing into Randy's hole. They both hissed in pleasure, neither very vocal during their couplings. Adam didn't give Randy time to adjust, just pulled out and thrust again, immediately changing his angle with each thrust until Randy growled loud in pleasure. When Adam heard that, he immediately slowed down, filling Randy completely, smirking as he ground his hips into Randy. Randy shifted himself, making Adam move. Adam's oil-slick hand moved to Randy's cock, jerking it in time with his own thrusts, making Randy arch into it.

"Fuck..." Randy muttered, which was the only sign Adam had before Randy growled, spilling his seed in Adam's hand and on his own abdomen. Adam swore under his breath before he came, thrusting through his orgasm, overfilling Randy slightly. He pulled out, sitting back on the couch as Randy sat up on his elbows.

"I missed you too, Adam," Randy said, smirking kind of lazily as they both panted.

"Good," Adam said. "Because my ankle hurts like a bitch."

_**Randam – Fin**_

**AN**: So, that's it for this one. I cannot tell you how many times 'Adam' was spelled 'Adamn.' Apparently, I like the word damn... Or maybe just when it applies to Adam? I kind of like the way it turned out. I hope you did too! Next up, we have **Miz**,** Morrison**, and **Cena** for my beloved **CodyRhodesFan**.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	20. Mizorrena

**AN**: Hey hey hey!! I know it's been a while, but I'm back with an update. _Darkness Divides_ update will be up soon, as will _Behind the Façade_. I plan on getting the next chapter of _A Collection of Kisses_ up tonight, and the others up tomorrow, though there is a possibility that I may end up having to get them all up tomorrow. We'll see what happens with the muses. Anyway!! This chapter is for **CodyRhodesFan**, and as far as I'm aware, the name is mine. To clarify, Cena is Cena, and John is Morrison, okay?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Mizorrena – Steamin' Up the Place_

For the past few weeks, he had been getting these strange grins. It had started out very subtle: Mike passed him in the hotel lobby, smiled at him, and continued talking to John Morrison, who was standing next to him. Cena hadn't known how to take it, but had left it alone. Then, Mike would flat out check him out, sending those blue eyes up and down Cena's body before he sent a wink at him. After about a week of this, Cena had almost gone and asked him what was up.

Then the weirdest thing happened.

Mike walked by without giving Cena a look. John, however, had winked at him and kept walking alongside Mike. Finally, Cena was so confused – and sexually frustrated – that he gave up and sought them out. He found the two of them in their hotel room, the door wide open, the windows open as well.

John was shirtless, as was Mike, and Mike was straddling John's hips, paying special attention to something that was on John's abs. As Cena looked closer, he could see that Mike's tongue was darting out, lapping at whatever it was that was on John's abs. Cena felt his cock twitch, hardening under the sexual attention that wasn't even directed at him. John was watching Mike carefully, his breath coming in pants. Cena, unfortunately, leaned a little too hard on the door, and it smacked against the wall, startling the two on the bed. They looked up and over at Cena, who could now see a glistening red, sticky substance on Mike's lips and John's abs.

"Oh, hey Cena," Mike said, as though Cena hadn't almost caught them fucking. Cena snapped himself out of it.

"Hey. Uh, I wanted to ask about all the weird looks lately," he said. John laughed, sitting up.

"We were wondering how long that was going to take. It's really simple actually," he started, but Mike distracted him, sending that tongue over his glistening abs teasingly, before he looked at John.

"We want to have a threesome, and you've been invited," Mike stated. John looked at them, tilting his head.

"Seriously?" he asked. Mike nodded, then turned his attention back to John's abs. John groaned, eyes rolling back. Cena watched for a minute longer until he heard Mike's voice.

"Cena, stop staring and get over here. If you don't care about an audience, leave the door open. Otherwise, close it and get over here."

Cena blinked, closing the door and walking over. There had been rumors about John and Mike being exhibitionists, but he hadn't paid them any mind before. Guess the rumors were true…

John gently pushed Mike off his abs, leaning in and kissing his lover, before pushing him backwards, where he fell onto Cena's lap. Cena smirked, leaning down and kissing Mike too, their tongues dueling. That was when Cena found out what the red substance was.

_Strawberry syrup…_

Mike moaned into Cena's mouth, his tongue coming out, mixing strawberry and his own unique flavor in Cena's mouth. While the two were kissing, John had moved, stripping himself and Mike of their clothes. Mike finally broke the kiss, sitting up and moving Cena's pants out of the way, freeing the massive organ from its confines. Mike stared at it for a moment, his tongue coming out to lick at his lips.

"You know, Mike's mouth is good for other things, besides talking," John said, walking up behind Cena. Suddenly, JM's hands were on JC's cock, rubbing something over it. JC moaned, letting his head fall back slightly as he kissed JM. Mike moved then, pushing JM's hands away to replace them with his mouth. JC grunted and bit his lip to prevent himself from thrusting into Mike's pretty mouth. That was when JM whispered something in his ear.

"He's good, huh? He'll only suck your fat cock if its got that damn syrup on it," he said. JC would have chuckled had Mike's tongue tracing the thick vein on his cock not felt so good. JM moved, his fingers coated with the sticky red substance, pushing one finger into Mike's entrance. Mike groaned around JC's cock, giving him the opportunity to thrust into Mike's mouth, causing the younger man to gag.

"Hey now," JM said, grinning at JC. "Pull out. You do want to fuck his ass, right?"

JC nodded, pulling out of Mike's mouth, ignoring the way the younger man whimpered. He positioned himself behind Mike, hoping that JM had prepped Mike enough. JM moved, switching to stand in front of Mike, his own cock now glistening with the strawberry syrup. Mike hungrily put his lips on it, and JC pushed forward, the tip of his cock pushing into Mike's hole. Mike made a noise around JM's cock, and JC hissed.

"Fuck… he's so tight… fuckin' chokin' me," JC groaned as he pushed all the way into Mike. JM was panting for breath as Mike made noises against his cock.

"Don't worry about him…" JM got out, gripping Mike's hair. "He likes it rough."

With that approval, JC surged forward, filling Mike to the brim. He pulled out, starting a slow, but steady rhythm as he pounded into Mike. He changed his angle, gripping Mike's hips, and slammed back in. Mike did something with his mouth that made JM cry out and look at JC.

"There. Right fucking there."

JC nodded, continuing to fuck Mike hard, his thrusts slamming into that same spot. JM's moaning from Mike's mouth was starting to get to him, and JC could feel his release building up. JM pulled out of Mike's mouth, allowing the younger man to start moaning loudly. JC had a feeling that Mike would be vocal, but he didn't expect it to turn him on as much as it had. JM groaned out as he fisted himself, cumming, and spilling his release onto Mike's face. Mike looked as though he may say something, but JC's hand came around him, fisting his cock as he forced Mike to sit up. Mike cried out at the dual sensations of JC's big hand on his cock and big cock in his ass. He screamed as he came, the sound causing JC's cock to twitch and then spurt its release. JC pulled out after a moment, panting as he let Mike lay down, landing on his stomach on the bed.

"Ugh…" he muttered. He looked like he was about to say something, but instead, his blue eyes lit up, and he moved his hand back toward his ass, gathering some of the cum that was overflowing on his finger. His other hand came up to his face and gathered some of JM's cum. Then, before anyone could blink, Mike had put one finger on each John's face, laughing as they shot off the bed to get away from him.

"That's what you get for filling my ass with strawberry syrup."

_**Mizorrena – Fin**_

**AN**: I don't know what it is with me and making Mike like strawberry syrup, but it made for a good chapter!!! Next up is for **CodyRhodesFan** again, and is **Randy **and **Cody**. Thanks!!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	21. Candy

**AN**: So, I know it's been a while, but I am FINALLY back. I didn't really go anywhere, but I'm finally back to this story, anyway. Uh, I'm still not going to be taking requests for this one, because I wanna catch myself up. The name is NOT mine and I have no idea where it came from, and it's for by beloved **CodyRhodesFan.**

Oh. I realize that in the last chapter, John and Cena became JM and JC. I did that because I was beginning to confuse myself, and I had every intention of going back and changing them to either John (for Morrison) or Cena, but I... apparently forgot. So, in case you were wondering, that was what it was. I'll try not to do it again. Haha.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Candy – Steamin' Up the Place_

There was something about seeing Cody wearing something that showed that the Legend Killer owned him that just turned said Legend Killer on. For example, Cody walking through the arena hall wearing a pair of blue jeans that looked molded to his tight little ass, the Gas Mask RKO shirt hanging off his torso, an RKO scarf around his neck, and the RKO necklace around his wrist like a bracelet made Randy harder than a fucking rock. So, he followed Cody, grinning when Cody turned into a room with the Legacy symbol on a plague out front. He waited, sending Ted a text, telling him to find something else to do until the show started. After all, there were still a few hours before the show began, and Randy was horny.

Ted came out of the Legacy locker room, shaking his head and rolling his eyes as he walked past Randy. Randy gave it about another three minutes before he walked into the locker room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"I was wondering how long that would take," Cody said. He had taken the scarf off, and had moved the necklace from his wrist to his neck. Randy smirked and pulled Cody to him, kissing his younger lover. Their lips were crushed together, almost painfully, teeth hitting. Cody's mouth opened as Randy's tongue surged forward, demanding entrance. Cody felt his knees weaken, but Randy had the problem fixed. He pulled back, biting Cody hard on the neck, though he was careful not to leave any marks. The fact that Cody wore his clothes did enough for Randy.

"The clothes. Get rid of them," Randy demanded. Cody looked up at Randy, eyes hazy, before he nodded. His hands went to the RKO shirt, slowly pulling it off his body, exposing inch by tantalizing inch of that torso to Randy. Randy didn't rush him, rather just enjoyed it. Cody's fingers moved to the jeans, and he raised his eye, a mischievous glint lighting them up. He then slipped his fingers into the jeans, pushing down his jeans and whatever form of underwear he had been wearing. They pooled around his ankles, his dick standing at attention. Randy smirked, removing his shirt and shoes without a thought. Then, he looked at Cody.

"Take off my jeans," Randy stated. Cody's cheeks were red, but if he cared, he didn't say anything. He moved forward, unbuttoning Randy's jeans and unzipping them, pulling them off the muscled legs in front of him, only to realize the Legend Killer had gone commando. Cody was eye to eye, so to speak, with Randy's massive cock. Before Randy could tell Cody to do the inevitable, Cody opened his mouth, taking the tip of Randy's dick in his mouth. He moaned as the precum on the weeping tip touched his tongue and took more of Randy in his mouth. Randy hissed softly, thrusting into Cody's mouth. Cody gagged, but pulled back, adjusting himself slightly, allowing him to take more of Randy's dick in his mouth. Cody bobbed back and forth, the thick cock sliding in and out of his mouth. Finally, Randy stepped back, the whimper escaping Cody making his dick jump.

"Bend over... on all fours," Randy stated. Cody did so, bending over, his ass in the air. Randy moved forward, the tip of his dick pushing into Cody. Cody gasped, biting his lip.

"Randy..."

"Shh... It'll feel better..."

Randy stayed there, biting his lip to prevent from thrusting harder into Cody. Finally, Cody moaned and moved his ass back, so Randy surged forward. Cody cried out, and Randy pulled out, slamming back in. They soon picked up a rhythm, Randy fucking Cody hard, his balls slapping against the younger man's ass. His hand snaked around, gripping Cody's cock, stroking roughly in time with the equally rough strokes.

"Randy, fuck... yeah, right there... faster... God, yes...!"

Cody was gasping, begging Randy. Randy responded, picking up speed, slamming into the same spot, ramming into Cody hard. Finally, Cody's body tensed up, and he cried out Randy's name as he came, spilling his seed into Randy's head and his own abdomen. Randy groaned and came inside Cody. He pulled out, cleaning himself and Cody up. He smiled, kissing Cody softly.

_**Candy – Fin**_

**AN**: There ya go!! Um, next up is **Edge** and **Chris Jericho** for **CodyRhodesFan.**

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	22. Edgicho

**AN**: Hello everyone!! I have finally returned with yet another update!! Uh, do me a favor and please forgive any typos... I got a new computer, and I haven't had a chance to download any word processing document thingies on it yet... But I'm going to as soon as I can. I'm going to be trying to catch all typos as they happen, but I forget easily, and I'm easily distracted, so no promises on whether or not I'll catch them. Without further ado, this next chapter is for **CodyRhodesFan**, and... I think the name is mine. I have no idea.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Edgicho - Steamin' Up the Place_

A sigh escaped the tall Superstar. His match tonight had been better than he expected. It was the first time he ever faced The Miz, but the kid was definitely good... Adam made a mental note to congratulate him on the match later.

Adam slammed his locker shut, grabbing the black backpack and tossing it over his shoulder. He moved out of the arena and to the car, wanting nothing more than to get back to the hotel and see Chris. Chris had said that he was going to do the segments he needed to and then was going right to the hotel... He said something about the Olympics and a headache...

He got in his car, tossing his bag into the passenger seat, starting it up and driving down the highway to his hotel. He absently thought of all the shit he needed to do, aggravated with traffic, swearing at a few people, all while trying to find something decent to listen to on the radio that wasn't commercials. He made yet another mental note to get a car with XM Radio next time...

"Chris, I'm here," he announced, eyes watching as the bag hit the ground. Adam kicked off his shoes before entering the room.

His eyes fell on pale flesh, and Adam began to second guess his decision to wear the tight blue jeans he was currently wearing. Chris was sprawled out, handcuffed to the bed posts with two different pairs of handcuffs, a chain holding him comfortably away from the bed, leaving just enough slack for him to be moved if necessary. His ankles were tied to the bottom of the bed, and his legs were held, sprawled out in a spread eagle position.

And, the kicker, was he was naked.

Chris had thought to include some other toys: a collar around his throat, with a leash hanging off to the side, a cock ring was at the base of his already hard dick, and his mouth was taped. Adam smirked slightly, closing the distance between them, leaning in, over Chris, watching his lover carefully.

"What's this, Chris...? A present..?"

Chris let out a growl, muffled as it was by the tape. Adam smirked, watching the way Chris' blue eyes narrowed at him.

A chuckle escaped the taller man, and he moved one finger slowly down Chris' sternum, chuckling when the smaller man shivered and let out a soft moan. Adam said nothing, simply stood up, delighting in the soft whimper that escaped behind the tape, and pulled off the tight t-shirt he wore, allowing it to drop to the ground.

He dropped the shirt behind him, leaning forward to press a kiss to the covered lips of his lover. He could see the smile in Chris' eyes, which quickly disappeared as Adam's hand made its way down Chris' stomach, gently touching the engorged flesh of his cock. Chris let out a low moan underneath the tape, but Adam paid him no mind, moving his lips so that he could lick and suckle at Chris' right nipple. Chris arched on the bed, but one hand on his hip caused him to stop. Adam looked up at him, the tip of his tongue still circling and teasing the hardened bud.

"No, no, Chris... Stay down," he stated, watching Chris' blue eyes closely. Chris groaned, but seemed to agree as his eyes rolled back and Adam's teeth scraped the nipple. His hand was still steadily teasing the restrained cock of his lover, and Chris was letting Adam know how much he enjoyed it by the little whimpers and moans he released from behind the gag.

Adam moved up, his lips leaving the nipple he had been paying so much attention to before, his lips pressing against Chris' lips. Chris' eyelids fluttered shut, only to come back open at the feel of Adam's teeth skimming his neck. A sharp intake of air greeted Adam as he dug his teeth into Chris' neck, biting hard enough to draw blood. Of course, Adam knew that his lover was a bit... into pain, so Adam did play to that aspect.

He continued to bite and suck on Chris' neck, but Adam's patience could only last so long. He stopped, pulling back and ripping the tape off of Chris' mouth. Chris cried out, a mixture of pain and the pleasure he wanted to vocalize a little bit ago.

"Adam... please... God... I want you so bad..." Chris groaned, pleading. Adam chuckled darkly, his lips attacking Chris'. Their tongues fought, Adam for dominance, Chris for... something. He didn't even know, but he knew that Adam liked this dominant game. Chris eventually relinquished control to Adam, allowing his lover to dominate the kiss. Adam growled possessively, and slowed the pace of the kiss, teasing and torturing Chris, who was fighting against the restraints he had put on himself. It hadn't been easy, either, making sure he was all restrained and unable to move.

Adam distracted these thoughts by pulling away from Chris, and Chris whimpered, but was distracted again as Adam stood, his hands going to the belt on his pants. He undid it, not even bothering with taking it all the way out of the loops, and dropped his pants, pulling whatever kind of underwear he had on with it off as he went down. Chris moaned at the sight of Adam's hard cock, standing at attention, ready for Chris. He licked his lips, and Adam chuckled.

"Yes, Chris..." he muttered, leaning in close, straddling Chris' chest, his cock only inches from Chris's lips. "You're going to taste my dick."

Chris moaned and leaned forward, trying to get Adam's hard organ in his mouth, but unable to reach it. Adam smiled slightly, leaning forward, only allowing the tip of his cock to get into Chris's mouth. Chris pouted slightly, but wrapped his lips around the head of the swollen organ, licking and teasing. Adam closed his eyes, the dark orbs rolling back slightly before he did. He loved Chris' talented mouth...

Adam rolled his hips slightly, causing more of his cock to slide into Chris' mouth. Chris purred at the added length and licked it all before he sucked gently. Adam growled low, moving forward to allow more of him in Chris' mouth. He already knew Chris could take all of Adam's impressive length, so he moved forward faster, too impatient to wait. He thrust his hips forward, moving them back and forth. Chris, always willing to accommodate Adam's moods, opened his mouth more, allowing the swollen erection to slide in and out of his mouth, moaning around it, sucking and licking when he felt like it.

Adam felt the wonderful sensation in his stomach and pulled back, pulling all the way out. Chris' groan of disappointment was not missed, but Adam silenced him with a quick kiss before he moved down, lifting Chris' hips, placing Chris' ass right by his lips. Chris whimpered softly, knowing what was coming. Adam smirked slightly, pressing a kiss to the hole before his tongue came out, licking around the edge teasingly.

"Adam..." Chris moaned, tugging on the restraints once more. Adam smirked, his tongue entering the tight, small hole. Chris cried out again, unable to help himself from arching. Adam allowed him to, his tongue sliding in and out of the hole, getting it nice and wet. Chris moaned again, biting his lip as Adam pulled away, sliding one finger in. Chris whimpered, but arched, rolling his hips in time with Adam's finger. He gasped softly, panting Adam's name once the younger man added another finger, scissoring and stretching the small hole.

"Adam, please... just fuck me..." he moaned. Adam chuckled darkly, leaning up slightly to place a kiss to the tip of Chris' erection before his hand came down, freeing the organ from the cock ring and sliding all the way into Chris.

Chris cried out, arching up, his cock twitching, as Adam's entire length entered him. He whimpered for a moment before he and Adam began to move in tandem, Adam's hips rocking against Chris, his dick hitting Chris' prostate with each thrust. Chris was panting, moaning and gasping Adam's name with each thrust. Adam reached down between them, grabbing Chris's cock and stroking it in time with each thrust.

"Cum with me, Chris," he muttered, leaning his head back as he began to thrust and stroke harder. "Chris--!"

"Adam!"

Chris yelled out Adam's name as he came, exploding all over Adam's hand and his own stomach. Adam moaned Chris' name as he came, his seed spilling inside his lover. Adam slumped forward, holding himself up above Chris. He watched Chris for a moment, getting his breath before he reached down to Chris' ankles, carefully undoing the ties holding them in place. Chris nodded toward the bedside table, telling Adam where the key to the handcuffs was. Adam shifted, unlocking them, and then stood to grab a soft rag, cleaning both himself and Chris up.

"Oh... Before I forget," Chris muttered, managing to roll himself over slightly. Adam sprawled out on the bed next to him, meeting Chris' blue eyes.

"Welcome back, assclown."

_**Edgicho - Fin**_

**AN**: There it is!! I hope it makes up for the wait. Also... next up, if I'm right, is **Shawn Michaels** and **Chris Jericho** for **HBKLoverHBK**, followed by **EshaNapoleon**'s request for **Batista** and **Rey**.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	23. Shawnicho

**AN**: Wait, what? An update for this one? You mean… this one's not dead? Defunct? On a permanent hiatus? WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO? It's been nearly a year, folks! A touch on the dramatic side, I know, but yes, it is alive. I'm updating it… with an idea that I've had for a while. I swear I thought I had typed up part of it before, but apparently I'm nothing more than wrong, and… yeah. Oh fucking well, I guess. So, this is for **HBKLoverHBK**, and I don't know if the name is mine or not. I could be stealing it… and if I am, credit goes to that person. And I lost my list, so I had to remake it. Sorry about that lovelies, but I should be able to write more often now… when I get ideas.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Shawnicho – Steamin Up the Place_

"Dude, just shut the fuck up. You seriously need to get laid anyway, so bite my ass," said the rather sarcastic blond standing over him. The other blond glared at him and snapped his teeth in the general direction of his friend's ass. Miz scowled at Chris, who glared back. Miz sighed and dropped onto the other hotel room, stretching out and looking over.

"Look, Chris, you've been all pissy and shit ever since Shawn re-"

"Finish that sentence, and they'll be tracing you in chalk," Chris shot back. Miz held up his hands defensively and jumped when his phone went off, the screaming lyrics making Chris roll his eyes. Luckily, the two had similar enough tastes in music to prevent too many problems… That was probably why they travelled together now, instead of Mike travelling with Cena, who changed what he wanted to listen to every fifteen minutes and drove Mike mad. Speak of the devil...

"Hey, baby!"

Miz beamed as he lay on the bed, flipping over so that he could kick his feet like a teenager as he talked to his long-time boyfriend. Chris lay back on the bed, rolling his eyes and rolling over onto his stomach, his face planted in the pillows. He listened to Miz talk to John, obviously getting more and more turned on with every word, judging by the way his voice dropped.

"Mike, just go over there and fuck him and leave me alone," Chris said. Miz sighed softly, whispering something to John before hanging up.

"I'm not a booty call, Chris," Miz said, rolling off the bed and putting his shoes on. Chris snorted.

"Right. That's why you're running off to get fucked by Cena. I don't care if you are or not, Miz, I just don't want to hear you have phone sex… again." Miz shot a pout at the Canadian, not even caring if the other man still didn't see it, before he went out of the room. Chris felt about halfway to sleep when he heard his phone vibrate on the bedside table. He let out a groan of annoyance before he picked it up, not checking the caller ID.

"Yeah?" he asked, sighing. A chuckle on the other end made him sit up.

"What a way to say hello, Chris," the deep voice said. Chris rolled over, his face out of the pillows, a smile crossing his lips.

"Shawn… I miss you," Chris said. A deep sigh from the other end greeted him.

"I miss you too, babe. How are you?"

"Horny as shit and on the verge of killing Mizanin," Chris responded. Shawn laughed and Chris smiled.

"Well, don't kill Mizanin. He's a good wrestler… Got a good future, and he means well. You know that," Shawn said. Chris made a grumbling noise, though it wasn't loud enough to drown out Shawn's next words.

"But I can help with that horny problem…" Chris sat up, raising an eyebrow, his blue eyes focused on something beyond the room.

"Shawn…?" Chris asked, his mouth suddenly dry. Shawn chuckled into his ear.

"Get naked."

Chris' breath hitched and he stood up, removing the phone for only a minute, long enough to take off the t-shirt he wore. He put it back against his ear and dropped his jeans and boxers, lying back on the bed.

"How do you know I did it?" Chris asked. There was muffled noise on the other end.

"Because you're horny, and you'll get it from me anyway you can," Shawn responded. "Now… Tell me what you want me to do to you, Chris…"

"This is weird."

"Chris, just play along. Until I can get to where you are, you're going to have to play my way," Shawn said. Chris sighed, sprawled out on his bed, and staring at the ceiling.

"I want you to be here… to touch me, I don't even care where…" Chris felt his body react, and ignored it, determined to make this last as long as he could. Shawn paused a moment before responding.

"Good start… what else?"

Chris bit his lip, closing his eyes, letting Shawn's voice wash over him.

"Taste me… lick all the way down my body. Shawn, your lips on my nipples… teasing, biting…" Chris groaned softly as said nipples hardened a bit, and Shawn's breathing was heard through the phone. Chris continued on, unaware of the footsteps on the other side of the door.

"Licking down my stomach… to my cock… But you never do that… You'd just ignore it, biting my thighs and teasing… Goddamn you, but you're such a fucking tease."

"Hold that thought…" Shawn muttered. Chris bit his lip, and his eye shot open when the line went dead. He looked furious, but just for a moment as the hotel lock clicked. Chris moved almost erratically, falling out of the bed as he tried to pull the blankets out from under the pillows to get under them. He swore and rubbed his head, which had hit the nightstand. Two thuds caught his attention and he poked his head up, blue eyes widening at the blond standing in the room, now without shoes on. The blond grinned, dropping his phone on the dresser before he pulled off his own clothes.

"Shawn…" Chris muttered in awe.

"Glad to see that John really did call Miz to get him out of here… I don't like fucking you with an audience."

With that, Shawn walked over to Chris, standing the Canadian up before pressing their lips together. Chris clung to him, kissing back just as hard. Shawn backed Chris to the bed, letting him fall, crawling over him. Chris watched as Shawn moved down his body, placing tender kisses on his neck before moving to his nipples. His tongue came out, flicking back and forth on the hard nubs, like a cat cleaning itself. He listened to Chris groan, arching up to Shawn, his hands moving through Shawn's long hair. Shawn bit the nipple he had been teasing, his teeth holding it before he tugged gently, his fingers moving to the other one and rubbing it slowly, teasing and tweaking until Chris was writing under him.

"Shawn…" Chris moaned. Shawn laughed softly, moving down Chris' body, tender kisses littering his abdomen before he moved down to his dick. Just as Chris said, Shawn ignored the hard organ for a moment, placing teasing bites to Chris' thighs. Chris hissed.

"You're missing the target, you fucking tease," he groaned. Shawn looked up at him, moving up to lick the tender underside of Chris' dick. Chris inhaled sharply, his eyes rolling back. Shawn's hand came up, teasing and rolling Chris' balls as he began to lap at Chris' erection, teasing and tasting. Chris was arching up, trying to get Shawn to take it in his mouth, but the elder man seemed to have no interest. While Chris was distracted by Shawn's mouth, he grabbed the lube that had been left on the nightstand by Mike for him and squeezed some on one finger. He used two fingers to spread it around before pushing one finger into Chris' ass, delighting in the gasp that came from the writhing blond. Chris was muttering something incoherent, and Shawn continued to finger him, slowly, teasingly stretching the blond before adding another finger. His tongue continued to tease Chris, lazily lapping up the precum that was gathering on Chris' dick. His fingers scissored inside Chris as the man began to pant Shawn's name.

"Shawn… it's been too long for this… Just fuck me…" Chris moaned. Shawn paused and looked up at Chris.

"It's going to hurt then," he warned. Chris groaned as Shawn stood up, pulling his fingers out of Chris.

"I don't care, Shawn. I need your dick… God, fuck me…"

Shawn smiled, leaning in and kissing Chris again as he lubed up his own dick, placing it at Chris' entrance. Chris moaned as Shawn pushed in, slowly, inch by inch. When he was all the way in, the two lay there, panting and watching each other. Chris wiggled, and Shawn pulled out, beginning a slow rhythm. Chris panted and moaned as Shawn began to pick up the pace, his dick sliding in and out of Chris' tight heat. Chris moaned, his hand coming down to stroke his own cock. The tempo increased, the headboard began to slam against the wall. The noises increased, the sound of Shawn slamming into Chris becoming louder until it seemed to take over the entire room. Chris' hand moved in time with Shawn's thrusts, not letting himself go too fast or too slow for Shawn, keeping them together. Shawn leaned down, kissing Chris sloppily. Chris moaned at the change in angle and his body tensed as he came. Shawn stayed where he was, thrusting still, his lips locked with Chris', continuing to fuck Chris until he found his release. He pulled out, getting up for a moment to get a rag to clean himself and Chris up, throwing it on the bathroom floor before he pulled Chris to him. Chris kissed his chest, his breath finally evening back out.

"I thought you weren't going to be able to make it," Chris muttered against the golden skin. Shawn smiled.

"Neither did I, but I'm here, aren't I?" he said. Chris looked at Shawn, kissing him again, sweetly, before he lay back down, watching as Shawn pulled the blanket over them.

"I'm still killing Mizanin."

_**Shawnicho – Fin**_

**AN**: See! I did it! So, that one's done. Next up is **Batista **and **Rey** for my darling **Esha Napoleon!** That'll be up as soon as I can get it done, and I'll try not to make the wait as long.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	24. BatistaRey

**AN**: So, nothing much to say here… Updates may be kind of sporadic… I have school now, every day but Friday, which is when I try to catch up on everything else I may have missed, and the weekends are for trying to update, but my muse doesn't always agree. And come November, I may end up helping the person responsible for our region for National Novel Writing Month with her duties, so if I do, expect updates to slow down. We'll see what happens. This is for **EshaNapoleon** and I couldn't think of a name to save my ass. If anyone has a name, let me know and I'll put it up… if there's ever another one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_BatistaRey – Steamin' Up the Place_

There was something indescribably cute about the large man sleeping. Of course, if he ever heard that said out loud, there was a chance that he'd either just laugh it off, or he'd chase whoever said it around with a steel chair. It really depended on who said it. Then again, the man thinking it right now was probably one of the only people who could get away with it. Rey stood at the foot of the couch, his dark eyes watching the sleeping form of Dave, who was sleeping on the couch, one hand under his head, the other on his chest. He wore only a pair of loose sweat pants from where he had been jogging earlier, though he already kicked off his shoes. Apparently the training for MMA was wearing him out more than he wanted to admit.

Rey nibbled on his lip as he debated on what to do. He wanted nothing more than to spend time with this man, but, at the same time, he knew how tired Dave had been lately. But Rey was leaving tomorrow morning. Was he going to have enough time to spend with Dave between packing and making sure he got enough rest to wrestle tomorrow night? Rey wasn't sure. So, deciding that the best thing to do was act, Rey pulled Dave's over-sized t-shirt off his body, tossing it on the ground and moving to stand in front of the couch.

As though he were scared that Dave would wake up like a bear and claw his throat out, Rey's hand moved to the waistband of Dave's sweatpants slowly, pulling them down slightly. Knowing that Dave had a tendency to go commando when he shouldn't, Rey was thrilled that he did now. Rey's hand closed around the flaccid cock there, pulling it out. Dave didn't even stir, something that brought a large smile to the Mexican's face. He carefully maneuvered himself onto the couch, straddling Dave's legs, leaving the sweatpants on, just lowered enough for his cock and balls to be exposed. Rey leaned forward, holding the cock in his hand, his tongue poking out to lick the tip. He beamed as he felt it harden under him and continued to lick the tip like it was a lollipop, his tongue placing gently, kitten-licks on it. He moved his hand, his tongue trailing down the sensitive underside of the shaft, before he licked his way back up. His brown eyes moved up as he heard Dave make a sound, and he met Dave's eyes when they opened.

"Rey…? What're you do- mmm…"

Dave was interrupted by Rey's mouth closing over his head, their eyes still locked. The hand on Dave's chest moved, cradling Rey's head as Rey's mouth began to close over more and more of the huge dick. Dave moaned softly as he felt the head touch the back of Rey's throat. Rey kept it there, his hand moving to fondle Dave's balls before he came back up, licking and teasing the underside again. Dave groaned, watching Rey closely, taking delight in the way Rey's eyes closed in pleasure when he took Dave's dick in his mouth again.

"Get on your knees, Rey," Dave said finally. Rey looked up, pulling off Dave's cock with a soft _pop_ noise before he did just that, resting his elbows on the arm of the couch, his ass up in the air for Dave. Dave licked his lips, moving and pulling his sweatpants off all the way. Instead of just plowing right into Rey's tight ass like he wanted to, he decided to return the favor. He came in close to Rey, parting his cheeks and spitting at the tight pucker. Rey bit his lip, moaning as he felt one finger push into him. Soft kisses were littered on his lower back as the finger moved in and out, twisting and moving. Rey whimpered softly when the finger was removed, but gasped in surprised pleasure when Dave's wet tongue replaced it. Dave held the round cheeks of Rey's ass in his hands as he used his thumbs to keep them parted, his tongue moving in and out of the tight pucker. He listened to the noises that Rey gave off before he heard the one he wanted to hear most.

"Dave… _por favor…_" Rey muttered, a strangely erotic mixture of Spanish and English that went straight to Dave's leaking cock. Dave pulled back, lining himself up with Rey before he pushed into the Mexican, smirking at the gasp that Rey gave out. Rey moaned as Dave pushed in, slow inch by inch. Once he was in fully, he stayed for a moment, glad that Rey knew how fast he liked to move. It only took Rey a moment to get comfortable before he pushed back on Dave slightly. Dave slowly removed his cock from Rey's ass until only the tip was remaining before he slammed back in. Rey howled in pleasure, gladly taking Dave's cock.

Rey sat up, his arm reaching back to loop behind Dave's neck, their lips joining as Dave shifted his angle. Dave swallowed Rey's loud moan of pleasure as the hard cock pulsing inside the smaller man hit his prostate. Dave continued to fuck him, their lips coming apart as Dave's hand closed over Rey's hard dick, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Rey moaned aloud, broken Spanish falling from his lips in pants as he felt his release coming.

"Dave… I'm close… Please…"

"Go ahead Rey… I want you yelling my name as you cum…" Dave muttered in his ear. Rey's breathing became more hitched, more sporadic as the feeling inside him grew, each slam of Dave's cock against his prostate bringing him closer and closer until he yelled Dave's name at the top of his lungs, spilling his release into Dave's hand and onto his own abdomen. Dave continued to fuck Rey's pulsing body until he found his own release merely a few thrusts later, spilling inside of Rey.

The two collapsed on the couch, exhausted. Dave pulled out to lie beside Rey, too worn out to bother locating something to clean them up with. Rey rolled over, curling up to Dave, uncaring of the way the semen on him was beginning to stick. He kissed Dave's chest lightly before smiling up at him.

"What was that about?" Dave asked, looking down at his lover. Rey smiled.

"Just wanted to spend time with you…" Rey said. Dave laughed and kissed him gently.

"Could have said something else… Not that I'm complaining."

"I could have… But I'm tired now. Can we nap?" Rey asked. Dave laughed again, grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and draping it over the two of them, holding Rey close.

"Of course we can."

_**BatistaRey – Fin**_

**AN**: Ta-da! Did you like it? I actually liked it, and it was the only thing I've been able to start writing that I've finished in the same sitting that I started it in. I don't know what's up with my muse lately, but it's about to get a stern talking to. Anyway, next up is **Matt **and **Evan** for **LightLifeHardy**.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	25. Mavan

**AN**: Alright, back with another update! This is for **LightLifeHardy**. I'm feeling pretty good, so I'm hoping to get more updates up soon. I've got one finished (a one-shot for LCHime) that will be posted when I post up some other stuff, so stay with me, alright? The name is courtesy of **NeroAnne**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

_Mavan – Steamin' Up the Place_

Smackdown and RAW didn't travel together nearly enough.

What was worse was the fact that they were so rarely in the same state at the same time that it was almost impossible to have a relationship with someone on the opposite show. Somehow, however, they managed it.

If asked, Matt Hardy would probably say that they were so successful because they trusted one another. He knew that Evan would never do anything to hurt him, and he wouldn't even dream of hurting sweet little Evan. But, the truth was, the couple could do anything together. And Matt did mean anything…

Matt closed the door to his hotel room, dropping onto the bed in exhaustion. The house show really wore him out, leaving him sore and exhausted. Almost as if he knew, the phone rang. Matt didn't bother to look, just answered it, his face still buried in the bed.

"Mmm?"

"That's attractive, Matt," laughed the voice at the other end. Matt shifted, propping himself up on his elbows, a smile crossing his face.

"Isn't it though, Evan? I like to keep you on your toes." The high-flyer laughed on the other end of the line and Matt smiled, rolling onto his back.

"What're you doing?" Evan asked.

"Not a damn thing. Just got back into the hotel room," Matt said. Evan made a humming noise.

"I've got good timing."

The low pitch of Evan's voice stirred Matt's cock to life, and he leaned back, grinning.

"Yeah you do, babe."

The two were silent for a moment before Evan spoke again.

"Matt… I really miss you right now," he whispered. Matt smiled.

"I miss you too, baby."

"I'm really horny."

Matt could almost see the blush accompanying Evan saying this.

"What are you wearing, Evan?" Matt heard rustling, probably Evan burrowing under the blankets.

"Nothing, Matt…" Evan responded, a coy tone entering his voice. Matt groaned softly.

"Are you touching yourself, Evan?"

"Not yet… I wanted to wait for you. I know you like to listen," Evan said. Matt unbuttoned his jeans, sitting up to take off his shirt. He shifted his jeans off, his boxers going off with them.

"Let me hear you, Evan," he muttered. Evan's breathing became irregular into the phone. "And tell me what you're doing."

"I'm just touching… touching my nipples… Mmm… I wish it was you… licking them and biting like you do…" Matt groaned, his hand coming up to slowly brush against his dick.

"What would I do now, Evan?" Matt asked.

"Move down to my dick… just touch it… You love teasing me…" Evan let out a little moan, telling Matt that whatever it was that Matt would be doing to him, he was going to do to himself.

"I do love hearing you whimper when I tease you, Evan…" Matt said, his hand closing around his own leaking dick, slowly moving up and down. Evan let out a soft whimper now, making Matt's dick twitch.

"Now… You'd make me suck your fingers… get them nice and wet… and tell me how good my mouth was, and how much you like it around your big cock…" Evan muttered, soft slurping noises greeting Matt. Matt groaned, closing his eyes, his hand still moving slow.

"You're not going to blow me tonight?"

"No… I want you here so I can actually taste your cock before I do that," Evan responded, gasping softly. "Mmm… Now you have one finger… pushing into my ass… oh, and it feels so good… Matt…"

The soft moans Evan was letting loose were getting to Matt and he moved his hand, rolling his balls in his hand to avoid cumming right there. The image behind his eyes was of Evan, stretched out on the bed, his legs spread wide, one finger pushing in and out of his tight hole.

"How tight are you, Evan?" Matt murmured to him.

"Tight… like a virgin, you would tell me… Ahh-! Matt… more…"

"What did I do, Evan?" Matt asked. Evan bit his lip, fighting back a groan.

"Another… finger… scissoring and stretching… Ah, Matt… Now a third… feels so good… hurts so good… Can I have your cock now…?" Matt knew that this meant that Evan was going to get his dildo, but Matt didn't care. It helped Evan when he wasn't' around.

"Mm… Yeah. I'd give you my cock now," Matt said. Evan whimpered as he pulled his fingers out, and Matt heard the sound of a bottle cap opening as Evan put lube on the dildo. Matt began to stroke his dick again, hearing Evan's panting on the phone again.

"Position it at that tight ass…" Matt told him. "Push it in slow."

"Ah… It feels so good… stretching me…" Evan said, pushing the dildo further into his ass. Matt could almost see Evan, his body arching with unbelievable height as he pushed the dildo deeper into him. A soft buzzing told Matt that Evan turned on the vibrator, and a long moan let him know that it felt good.

"How fast would I fuck you tonight, Evan?" Matt asked. Evan moaned, whimpering at the same time.

"So fast… slam your cock inside me… in and out… Oh, God, it feels so good… Don't stop, Matt… don't stop…"

Evan let out a choked cry as the dildo hit his prostate, and Matt's hand moved up and down faster now.

"Jerk yourself off, Evan. Let me hear you cum…" Matt whispered, wanting to release with his lover. Evan put the phone on speaker, his other hand going to his cock as he began to stroke himself, fast, sure strokes.

"Matt… Matt… I'm gonna cum…" Evan whimpered, his breathing accelerating.

"Me too… Cum with me Evan…" Matt moaned.

"Matt-!"

Evan cried out Matt's name as he cried, Matt crying out Evan's at the same time. Thick jets of pearl-colored semen shot on Matt's abdomen, but he didn't care, milking himself dry. He and Evan stayed on the phone for a minute, sharing nothing more than pants, the two gasping for breath. Matt heard a soft whimper for just a second, telling him that Evan had pulled the dildo out of his ass.

"Matt… It works… but it's never the same," Evan whispered. Matt sighed softly.

"I know, baby. We'll figure something out, alright?" Matt responded. Evan took the phone off speaker, and Matt heard him rustling, probably getting back under the covers.

"I love you, Matt."

"I love you too, Evan."

_**Mavan – Fin**_

**AN**: There ya go! I really liked this one… And I don't know why. Phone sex is love. Anyway, next up is also for **LightLifeHardy** and is **Matt** and **Christian**. Laters.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


End file.
